


Awakening (Sequel to Like a Lucid Dream)

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Hannigram [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Early in Canon, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Will continues to be the object of Hannibal's particular brand of obsessive, smothering love and desire. He realizes he wouldn't have it any other way. Will enjoys being Hannibal's obsession.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036317
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to leave Like a Lucid Dream as a standalone piece, so here is the sequel! I hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal (TV) or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

It had been a few days since Will spent the night with Hannibal. It had been so intense that Will was physically, psychologically and sexually drained afterwards. He’d had no energy left and needed a break. Will was in his small office, preparing for his lecture on obsessive behaviours in serial killers. He gathered some papers and put them into his satchel; he suddenly sensed he was being watched, so he turned and became startled when he saw Hannibal standing silently in the doorway.

“Jesus, you scared me.” Will said.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to watch you prepare for class.” Hannibal said, stepping inside the office.

Will was flustered; Hannibal seemed to be enthralled with the way he was simply putting papers in the satchel.

“It’s not very interesting.” Will said wryly.

“It is to me.” Hannibal said.

Will noticed that Hannibal’s brown eyes were trained on him steadily, unblinking, and he felt mesmerized by the older man’s gaze. He couldn’t help staring right back.

“…I’m not the fascinating specimen you think I am, Dr. Lecter.” Will said humorously.

“You don’t see it, Will, but you _are_. If you believe in god’s creation, or intelligent design…they broke the mould when they made you.” Hannibal said, stepping closer.

Will smiled shyly, feeling flattered.

“Thanks. I think.” Will said playfully.

“Ever humble, hm? If only you could see yourself through my eyes.” Hannibal said, still staring as if he were beholding a masterpiece.

Will blushed lightly and broke eye contact. Hannibal stepped even closer, invading Will’s personal space. Will glanced at him but then coyly averted his gaze.

“Hannibal, I have class in a few minutes…” Will said feebly.

Just then, Hannibal put his hands on Will’s cheeks, holding his face tenderly. Will felt Hannibal’s soft lips against his own, and he got lost for several moments, completely forgetting about the world around them. All he could focus on was the warm kiss, the feel of Hannibal’s hands on his face, the intoxicating scent of his expensive grooming products. Hannibal’s tongue gently slipped between his lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth. He was brought back to a few nights prior, when they were naked in bed and Hannibal was introducing him to new sexual experiences. Will was soon rock-hard, and Hannibal’s large hand cupped his erection. Will stopped the kiss and nearly staggered back, bumping into his desk.

“Hannibal…” Will breathed.

“We have time, Will. It won’t take long to make you come in my mouth…” Hannibal said quietly and seductively.

Will’s knees almost buckled and he sat on the edge of the desk as Hannibal loomed over him. Hannibal smoothly swung the door behind him until it clicked shut. He appeared ravenous as he surveyed Will.

“I’ll get in trouble if I’m late, or if I don’t show up.” Will said.

Hannibal tilted his head and gave a seductive look that levelled Will.

“Do you want me to suck you off, or not?” Hannibal asked.

Will swallowed nervously as Hannibal got on his knees in front of him.

“I…I do, it’s just…class…” Will rambled, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Then stop wasting time and let me satisfy you.” Hannibal said, unzipping Will’s trousers and reaching into his underwear.

Will closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as Hannibal’s fingers grasped his erection and gently pulled it out of his boxers. Will felt naughty, dirty, unprofessional…but as soon as Hannibal’s warm mouth surrounded his cock, his mind went blank. Blissfully blank. He couldn’t recall any times when he was free from racing thoughts, other than when he was with Hannibal. He’d swear the psychiatrist’s tongue was lethal; it swirled around the sensitive head, making him tremble.

“Oh _yes_ …that’s so fucking good…” Will murmured.

“Mmm…” Hannibal moaned, causing vibrations.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrist and forced his hand into his hair; he was thrilled when Will took the hint and got surprisingly assertive about his needs. Will held him by the hair and thrust into his mouth. The feel of his precious angel Will being needy, lustful, hungry for him…it was almost more than he could bear. Hannibal worried he might come in his pants and have to walk out of the office with a wet spot on his immaculate trousers.

“Mm…Hannibal…please, suck it harder…” Will said intensely; he was trembling and becoming desperate for release.

Will heard suckling noises and felt stronger stimulation as Hannibal catered to his needs. He tilted his head back and rocked his hips.

Alana was walking down the hall from her office, holding two mugs of coffee; one for her and one for her colleague and sort of crush, Will Graham. She saw one of her other colleagues.

“Hey, have you seen Will?” Alana asked.

“I think he’s in his office. Dr. Lecter came to see him.” The woman said.

“Oh okay.” Alana said, then she proceeded down the hall, noticing that Will’s office door was closed.

Alana’s hands were full with the mugs, so she was just going to say something through the door instead of knocking, but she stopped when she heard what sounded like a sexual moan.

“Fuck, _Hannibal_ …faster…Ugh, _yes_!” Will said urgently.

As she listened, Alana’s mouth dropped open; she fumbled with one of the mugs, spilling some hot coffee over her hand.

“Fuck.” She muttered angrily to herself, then she quickly walked away.

Hannibal increased his efforts, bobbing up and down to meet Will’s frantic rhythm. He couldn’t get enough of Will’s taste, the feel of him, the rush he got from pleasuring him. He would never get enough. He heard Will groan quietly, and he felt him tense up. Will’s cock throbbed and then his delicious semen spurted into his mouth. Hannibal swallowed it and then continued sucking, which made Will shudder; the younger man’s hand let go of his hair and he tried to back away from the overstimulation. Hannibal wanted to keep devouring Will, but the poor boy was adorably oversensitive now, so he released him from his mouth.

Will looked down at Hannibal in amazement; Hannibal’s hair was messed up, with some strands covering one eye. He looked extra sexy, especially as he licked his luscious lips. Will watched Hannibal stand up, towering over him as he leaned back on the desk. Will put himself back into his boxers while he looked down at the outline of Hannibal’s erection beneath the fine fabric of his trousers.

Hannibal was taken by surprise when Will slid off the edge of the desk and sank down to his knees in front of him.

“Your turn.” Will said breathily as he unzipped Hannibal’s trousers.

“…What about your lecture?” Hannibal asked, playing devil’s advocate.

“I don’t care anymore.” Will said.

Hannibal smirked proudly, then he gazed down adoringly at Will; the younger man shyly pulled his cock out and gave it a tentative lick. Hannibal felt honoured; this was Will’s first time doing this for a man. He was blushing and looking up for approval as he put his lips around the head of his cock.

“You’re a good boy, Will…that’s very good…you’re a natural.” Hannibal he said, petting Will’s soft, loose brunette curls.

Will experimented with sucking, and he was immensely gratified when Hannibal moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. He was inexperienced and overly eager, so he took Hannibal too deep into his mouth and he gagged.

“Sweet boy, you don’t have to go so far…Give me your hand.” Hannibal coaxed; he guided Will’s hand to grasp his shaft and slowly pump it.

Will took Hannibal into his mouth again, this time to a manageable depth. He felt excited and encouraged, so he went faster, tightening his lips. Hannibal sighed and let go of Will’s hand, letting the younger man take over. He really was a natural. So intuitive and instinctive, so passionate, so eager to please. Will gave the sweetest little moan of arousal as he quickened his pace.

Will listened attentively to Hannibal’s heavy breaths, and then he tasted something new; he realized he’d elicited some pre-cum from Hannibal’s tip, indicating just how aroused Hannibal was. Will felt like he must be getting the hang of this. Sure enough, Hannibal moaned and nudged into his mouth, craving more; Will gladly obliged. He pumped Hannibal’s base, tightened his lips and quickly bobbed his head. He felt Hannibal’s fingers clutch his hair but he was still being gentle.

“Oh, Will…I’m getting close…” Hannibal said huskily.

“Mm!” Will responded excitedly.

Hannibal felt Will’s tongue rub the sensitive spot just under the head, then strong sucking.

“Ohh…please…faster…” Hannibal muttered weakly.

Will resumed the fast pace, following the older man’s guidance. He heard almost a growl from Hannibal.

“I’m going to come, Will…” Hannibal said breathily.

Will was ecstatic; he kept going, curious to feel and taste it when it happened. Hannibal caressed his head while breathing more erratically, then Will felt Hannibal’s cock pulsate. Hannibal groaned quietly, then all of a sudden, streams of his warm salty semen filled Will’s mouth. Will was surprised by the amount; he swallowed it to make room for more, then the last of it gushed forth onto his tongue. He licked it and swallowed. Hannibal shuddered and began catching his breath.

Hannibal looked down at Will and released his hair from his grasp. Will gently took him out of his mouth and looked up at him; his cheeks were flushed, his blue eyes were wide and lustful, and he licked his lips.

“Was it okay?” Hannibal asked softly.

“I liked it. A lot.” Will said, unnerved by his own enthusiasm; he never expected to enjoy it so much.

“I liked it a lot, too.” Hannibal said, smirking, and Will gave a relieved laugh.

Hannibal offered his hand to Will, then helped him up from his kneeling position. They fixed their clothes, but Will looked adorably tousled and he was visibly glowing from the sexual acts.

“I think you should cancel your lecture.” Hannibal said.

“Uh…Yeah, maybe. I can’t concentrate on anything now. I have no idea what I was going to talk about.” Will said wryly.

“I’ll do it for you. Wait here.” Hannibal said.

“Don’t tell them anything, you know…about…” Will said worriedly.

“I would never betray your confidence like that, Will.” Hannibal said.

Will nodded, then Hannibal opened the door and left the office. Will noticed his knees felt wobbly, so he sat down and tried to process what just happened. He was incapable of resisting Hannibal’s powers of persuasion. He was so easily seduced by the charming psychiatrist, it was almost embarrassing.

Hannibal went to Will’s classroom, which was full of puzzled FBI trainees and agents.

“I’m afraid this lecture is cancelled today. Will Graham is feeling a little…under the weather. He will be fine, don’t worry.” Hannibal told the class.

The students glanced around at each other, packed up and began leaving the room. Hannibal spotted his former protege and intern, Alana Bloom, as she entered the lecture room. She looked guilty or embarrassed, and Hannibal surmised she must have overheard the sexual exploits in Will’s office.

“I was just going to fill in for Will, but…I see you’ve dismissed the class.” Alana said.

“I’m sure the students appreciate some free time.” Hannibal said matter-of-factly.

“Well, I think it would be best for Will if he didn’t have to catch up on material that should’ve been covered in today’s class.” Alana said tersely.

“I know what’s best for Will.” Hannibal stated.

Alana’s eyebrows shot up incredulously.

“Really? Making him miss a class because you wanted to screw him…That’s what’s in his best interest?” Alana said.

Hannibal’s jaw tensed slightly and he had vivid fantasies about gutting Alana with dull classroom scissors.

“It’s rude to stick your nose into other people’s private affairs. I would advise you to mind your own business, Dr. Bloom.” Hannibal said.

Alana was unsettled by the way her former mentor’s eyes seemed to darken; there was something empty about them, like he was looking through her.

“…Will’s my friend, Hannibal. I’m protective of him. I want to make sure he’s being treated well.” Alana said.

Hannibal didn’t reply; he just continued staring.

“Dr. Lecter?” Alana prompted.

“You and I have one thing in common. We are protective of Will. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Hannibal said; he needed to get out of this conversation before Alana Bloom ended up in pieces all over the room.

Alana watched Hannibal leave the room. What an odd encounter. Dr. Lecter was a brilliant psychiatrist, but he was strange. She hoped Will knew what he was getting himself into.

Will looked up from his desk when Hannibal appeared in the doorway.

“Let’s go home to my place, Will. We’ll have dinner and relax together.” Hannibal said.

“Okay.” Will said shyly, then he stood up and put the strap of the satchel over his shoulder.

“Um, what did you say to my students?” Will asked as they left the office.

“That you were feeling a little under the weather but you’d be okay.” Hannibal said.

“Oh, okay. Thanks. I hope I don’t get into trouble for this. I should stop by Alana’s office and tell her I’m leaving early. She mentioned wanting to have coffee with me sometime today.” Will said.

Hannibal had visions of finding the tallest building on the FBI campus and throwing Alana off the rooftop.

“She already knows. I ran into her while I was cancelling your class for you.” Hannibal said.

Will was embarrassed to think that Alana might’ve noticed Hannibal’s disheveled appearance and figured out what they’d done in his office.

“Oh. Was she okay with it—Me, leaving early, I mean?” Will said.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t she be?” Hannibal said.

Will shrugged.

“I dunno.” Will said dismissively; he felt relieved that his unprofessional indiscretion remained a secret.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will went into Hannibal’s kitchen with him, and he was impressed when Hannibal took some gourmet dishes out of the fridge, ready to eat. They were served cold, accompanied by ice wine. Hannibal would only serve Will the very best of everything—and he only fed Will non-human animals, out of respect for him. Afterwards, Hannibal retrieved a tiny plate and smoothly slid it in front of Will.

Will looked down at what appeared to be a dessert of some kind, in the shape of a heart. He blushed and looked at Hannibal.

“I made Turkish delight from scratch. I decided to make a heart shape for you. The other night, I said making love didn’t come close to expressing my feelings for you…I wanted to try expressing something with a treat. You probably think it’s silly.” Hannibal said in a surprisingly vulnerable manner.

“I don’t think it’s silly. I think it’s… _adorable_.” Will said, then he chuckled.

Will could tell that he almost succeeded in making Hannibal blush. The older man smiled wryly and rubbed his cheek, which seemed less pale than usual. Will glanced down at the heart again.

“It’s too nice to bite into.” Will said.

“Nonsense. I made it for you to bite into. Here…” Hannibal said, then he picked up the Turkish delight and held it up to Will’s lips.

Hannibal fell even deeper in love when Will timidly bit into the treat as he held it for him.

“Mmm.” Will moaned appreciatively.

Hannibal smiled as he waited until Will swallowed the morsel, then he leaned in and captured Will’s mouth in a kiss. They kissed tenderly but with intense emotion, then they paused.

“Hannibal…” Will said quietly.

“Hm?” Hannibal responded.

“I had no idea you felt this way about me…before the other night, when we talked about our dreams and…went to bed together. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Will said.

“I couldn’t risk losing you. I didn’t think you would reciprocate my feelings.” Hannibal admitted.

Will tilted his head and pondered this for a moment.

“I don’t know if I would’ve reciprocated your feelings before the other night. I wasn’t sure if my interest in you was…platonic, or some kind of infatuation. But now, I definitely reciprocate your feelings.” Will said; this was his subtle way of saying how strongly he felt, and Hannibal knew it, so he kissed him again.

Hannibal cupped Will’s face in his hands and passionately kissed him for several long moments, then he put his forehead against Will’s.

“Do you know what my favourite part was, from the other night?” Hannibal said.

“I think I can hazard a guess…” Will said flirtatiously.

“You’d guess wrong.” Hannibal said, smirking.

“Oh? What was your favourite part, then?” Will said.

“Cuddling with you afterwards…Holding you as you fell asleep.” Hannibal said.

Will was speechless; he’d never experienced such romance before, even with his female partners. He didn't expect this. Under all his suaveness, confidence and brilliance, Dr. Lecter was a softie. At least when it came to him. Their noses touched, and then Hannibal’s lips brushed against Will’s own.

“I loved that too.” Will whispered.

“Let’s cuddle in bed.” Hannibal said, caressing Will’s cheeks.

“Yes.” Will said softly.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Will still felt nervous about getting into bed with Hannibal. It was still new despite their recent intimacy, and he knew that Hannibal had some dark fantasies that he could act upon any moment, including biting him, drawing blood, holding him down and taking him roughly. Will surveyed Hannibal’s naked body sprawled seductively in the bed, and he got into bed with him. He timidly moved closer, then he stayed leaning on his elbow, looking down at Hannibal’s face.

“I still get nervous.” Will said wryly.

Hannibal smiled at him, with his warm brown eyes glinting affectionately.

“I think you’re extra beautiful when you’re nervous. I suppose that makes me a little sadistic.” Hannibal said.

Will furrowed his brow and pretended to consider it carefully.

“Hmm. Yeah, I think that makes you a little sadistic, Doctor.” Will said.

“How does that make you feel?” Hannibal said playfully.

“Are you going to ask me therapy questions every time you want to change the subject?” Will teased.

“Why do you answer with another question, is that a defense mechanism?” Hannibal countered.

Will chuckled and tilted his head, giving up the argument. Hannibal couldn’t resist reaching up and putting his fingers into Will’s loose curls, caressing the side of his head.

“Um…Hannibal…” Will began.

“Yes?” Hannibal asked gently.

“The other night, you said something in another language…what did it mean?” Will asked.

“I knew you wouldn’t forget about that. You’re such a clever boy…” Hannibal said, now lightly stroking down Will’s shoulder and chest.

Will shivered subtly at the touch.

“aš tave myliu. In my native language, it means…I love you.” Hannibal said quietly.

Will’s heart swelled at hearing the sweet proclamation.

“…I don’t know how to say it in a fancy way like that, but…I love you too, Hannibal.” Will said nervously.

Hannibal felt as if a weight were lifted from his soul; he’d never felt such a thing before, in his entire life. He felt tears in his eyes and his hand subtly trembled as he touched Will’s cheek.

“Will, I…” Hannibal said hoarsely, then he had to pause and wipe his eyes.

Will was astonished at the effect this had on the usually reserved older man. His first instinct was to put his hand on Hannibal’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Will said, then he leaned in and kissed him soothingly several times.

Hannibal got lost in the soft kisses, but when they took a breath, he spoke.

“My dear boy. You made me happier than I’ve ever been.” Hannibal said emotionally.

“Oh.” Will responded in more of a sigh than a word, then they kissed again.

Hannibal found it adorable that despite Will’s pure empathy, he often misread social situations. He supposed it was either a defense Will had developed to protect himself from relating so strongly to others, or it could just be Will’s unique mix of personality traits. Either way, it was maddeningly adorable.

As they kissed, Will felt Hannibal’s large hand gently move up his chest to his throat, with his palm against his Adam’s apple. Will submissively allowed Hannibal to coax him into laying back. The older man’s hand massaged his throat, and Will closed his eyes and tilted his head back to give him better access. There was something strangely, insanely erotic about being this vulnerable to the seductive, slightly sadistic psychiatrist. It reminded him of his terrifying nightmares that ended with sexual frustration. In this instance, however, he knew that he would be satisfied.

Will felt Hannibal’s hand move out of the way, replaced by his open mouth, his teeth grazing the front of his throat. Will moaned and writhed slightly as he became more aroused. His sense of vulnerability reminded him of a prey animal whose neck was caught in the jaws of a predator. For whatever reason, it was intoxicatingly sexual. Similarly, Hannibal was aroused by having the power to bite into Will’s throat if he wanted to. He ran the sharp edges of his teeth against the younger man’s sensitive neck, including his fang-like eyeteeth. He pressed his tongue against Will’s Adam’s apple and he felt him swallow nervously. Hannibal’s senses felt overloaded by the familiar aftershave, the natural scent of Will’s skin, the warmth of the blood pumping in his jugular arteries just below the skin, the fear and arousal the young submissive man was experiencing.

Hannibal bent further forward to nip the side of Will’s neck in a vampirish manner. He was rewarded by a low moan from Will’s throat; he felt it as well as heard it. Hannibal sighed against Will’s skin and moved down to playfully nip and taste his chest in all the areas he found irresistible. By the time Hannibal worked his way down to Will’s abs, Will was breathing heavily and squirming. He planted kisses all over Will’s abdomen, then he finally gave a tantalizing lick to the tip of his cock.

“…Hannibal, I need you…Please…” Will said breathily.

Will was a bit startled when Hannibal straddled him on all fours and stared into his eyes. Hannibal rocked his hips, humping him and driving him crazy. Their erections rubbed together but not firmly enough.

“I want you to fuck me.” Will said.

Hannibal smirked slightly.

“You want me inside you?” Hannibal asked intensely.

Will loved how Hannibal’s accent got thicker at times; it was sexy and endearing.

“God _yes_.” Will said seductively.

“I’ll fuck you, sweet boy…I’ll give you everything you want…” Hannibal rumbled.

“Kiss me first?” Will asked cutely, knowing he’d get Hannibal to indulge every whim.

Will was pleasantly surprised when Hannibal laid on top of him, supporting some of his weight. It was even more intimate; he could put his hands on Hannibal’s muscular back while they kissed. He revelled in the safe yet dominated feeling of the older man’s weight on him.

“Mmm.” Will moaned into the kiss when he felt Hannibal’s scratchy and ticklish chest hair press against his skin; it was something he never expected to experience, but it was wonderful. He loved a man; _this_ man, with all his heart.

Hannibal once again became distracted and began nibbling his jawline, so Will chuckled.

“You really have a thing for biting me, don’t you.” Will said.

“I do. I’ve dreamt about it for so long, and now I get to do it for real. Does it bother you?” Hannibal said.

“No. I love it.” Will said.

“Hm. Don’t encourage me, Will. I might go too far.” Hannibal said playfully.

“As far as leaving a purple bite mark that will last for a week or so? You already did that. On my ass.” Will said amusedly.

Will was delighted when Hannibal put his face into the pillow and laughed. It was the first hearty laugh he’d ever heard from Hannibal, and it warmed his soul.

“Yes, very much like that. And speaking of your ass…” Hannibal said, then he reached over to the nightstand for the lube.

Will smirked and then broke into laughter.

Their joking around interrupted the mood somewhat, so Hannibal decided to get Will ready again. He put some lube into his palm and applied it to Will’s cock, making him fully hard again. He coaxed Will’s knees up and slicked the lube around his anus, then he gently slipped his fingers inside. Hannibal expertly pressed Will’s prostate, and he saw the younger man’s cock twitch from the sensation. Will moaned and opened his legs wider. When Hannibal continued pressing and gliding his fingers in and out, Will’s erection bobbed and dripped clear pre-cum on his abdomen.

“H-Hannibal, I won’t last…” Will said tensely.

As much as Hannibal wanted to keep pleasuring Will with his fingers, they both wanted more than that. Hannibal gently withdrew his fingers and positioned himself overtop of Will. He coated his own erection with lube, then he nudged into Will, making both of them groan with pleasure. Will tensed up as he felt Hannibal’s large member slide deeper, but then he relaxed his muscles. He blushed as Hannibal watched his face intently. This was their first time in a face-to-face position. It was beautiful. Will studied Hannibal’s face, his hair as it fell forward, his blissful expression. He lowered his gaze to take in the older man’s muscular form; his shoulders, his biceps, his perfect manly chest.

“Oh god…You’re so hot…” Will said breathily, then his cheeks warmed with a fresh blush; he’d never said that before.

Hannibal smiled at the compliment.

“So are you. Fucking _irresistible_.” Hannibal said as he slowly thrust in and out.

Will moaned and his eyes closed when he felt Hannibal gyrating, pressing against his tight walls and his prostate at different angles. As Hannibal gently gyrated, he reached between their bodies and pumped Will’s cock with his slippery lube-covered hand. The sweet boy gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Ohhh…” Will groaned; his lover was taking him to new levels of pleasure.

“Will…I want to see you come all over yourself. Can you do that for me, sweet boy? Make a big mess?” Hannibal said lustfully.

Will grunted and clutched the headboard for dear life; he didn’t seem to have much of a choice. He would give Hannibal what he wanted; he was about to explode.

“… _yes!_ …” Will breathed.

Hannibal watched Will’s face, the expression of pure ecstasy similar to that of pain; he feasted his eyes on his chest and then looked down. He excitedly anticipated seeing Will come on himself. He pumped the young man’s cock faster while still gyrating inside him. Will took a few gasping breaths, then he groaned and stiffened. Hannibal watched Will’s semen spurt out repeatedly and land on his abdomen and chest. It drove him wild. Hannibal bent down to lick an errant droplet of semen from Will’s upper chest, then he fucked him hard and fast.

Will’s orgasmic pleasure lasted longer than ever before, especially from the way Hannibal was still slipping in and out of him. He tightened his grasp on the headboard and gritted his teeth as Hannibal went deeper, causing their bodies to bump into each other. He listened to Hannibal’s ragged breathing and watched his hair become more tousled. He relished the lustful, desperate look in the older man’s eyes. Hannibal reached the brink, and as Will whined exquisitely, he tipped over the edge and started coming. He slumped forward and stayed deep inside Will as the intense pleasure hit him. He spurted strongly into him, filling him with his semen.

Will shivered and experienced a mini-orgasm as Hannibal came. He was so turned on, so gratified, and so empathically in tune with his lover, he got almost as much pleasure from Hannibal’s orgasm as his own. Hannibal began licking his chest, animalistic in his obsessive, affectionate grooming. He withdrew and moved down to clean Will’s abs with his mouth, too.

“That tickles.” Will said.

“Mm.” Hannibal responded, determined to finish his task.

Will was amused, perplexed and a little embarrassed; Hannibal Lecter was eccentric even in the bedroom. When Hannibal finally finished and looked up, Will smiled.

“You could’ve just used a towel.” Will said humorously.

“What’s the fun in that?” Hannibal asked quite seriously; he laid down beside Will.

Will chuckled, then he reached over and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. He tidied his butt with them, then put them in the wastebasket next to the bed.

“I don’t think I’ll ruin your sheets this time.” Will said proudly.

Hannibal smirked.

“Don’t worry about that. Come here.” Hannibal said, holding his arms open.

Will moved closer and snuggled against Hannibal, feeling warm in his protective embrace.

“How can I love you so much after such a short time of knowing you? You were a consulting psychiatrist a short while ago, then my friend, and now…this. And I didn’t even know I could be attracted to a man. Is all this normal?” Will said quietly.

“Perhaps we’re soulmates…” Hannibal said, caressing Will’s back as he held him close.

“As for normal, well, is it causing you distress?” He added.

“Not really. The thought that I might be crazy… _that_ causes me distress.” Will said.

Hannibal sighed and rested his cheek on Will’s head.

“No insane person questions their sanity. Does that help? I’d be happy to give you a therapy session here in bed if that’s what you want.” Hannibal said.

Will smiled.

“It helps. Thank you, Hannibal. Besides, I’d rather not be psychoanalyzed in bed.” Will said.

“Perfectly understandable. I wouldn’t want to be either.” Hannibal said wryly.

Hannibal kissed into Will’s wayward hair, then the two relaxed until they were drowsy enough to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Will.” Hannibal said very quietly.

“Mmm.” Will murmured sleepily, then he dozed off in Hannibal’s arms.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up in the middle of the night. The lamp was still on, since they’d fallen asleep before turning it off. Will was laying close to Hannibal, but he wasn’t nestled against him; he was able to discreetly move back and take in a better view of his lover without waking him. Hannibal was sleeping peacefully, and he looked so vulnerable. His usual reserved, withheld demeanour was replaced by a completely relaxed one. He still looked charismatic and graceful, but more human, more earthly. In this state, Hannibal was just a man, naked and sleeping, having shed his layers of clothing and control. He wasn’t the eminent psychiatrist right now. Will felt like Hannibal was much more approachable at this moment than usual. He put his hand on Hannibal’s chest, lightly nuzzled his cheek, then softly pressed their lips together. He felt Hannibal smile against his lips, then the older man’s hand went into his hair, pulling him into a firm kiss.

“What time is it?” Hannibal asked quietly.

“It’s like three in the morning…” Will said guiltily.

Hannibal smiled.

“You wanted a kiss at three in the morning?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes.” Will said coyly.

Hannibal gazed adoringly at Will; his heart melted as he looked at him.

“Do you normally get cuddly at this time?” Hannibal asked.

“I don’t know, I always sleep alone.” Will said.

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek and caressed him softly.

“Not anymore.” Hannibal soothed.

Will’s sad expression warmed and he smiled genuinely.

“…I’m… _unbelievably_ in love with you, Hannibal…” Will confessed.

Hannibal pulled him closer as he took his mouth in a searing kiss. He felt Will gently humping his hip, and the young man was gradually becoming hard. Hannibal was enticed, to say the least.

“Mmm Will…lay back for me.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal turned onto his side and then he grasped Will’s cock.

“Ohh god…” Will moaned breathily.

Will blushed and shyly closed his eyes to escape the way Hannibal was watching his face. Hannibal was a very attentive lover, so he was watching how Will responded to every little movement of his hand as he pleasured him. Hannibal was confident in his ability to give Will exactly what he wanted, and when Will trembled, his confidence was justified.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you…” Hannibal said lustfully.

Will moaned and thrust into Hannibal’s hand. He didn’t know why he loved being talked to like that, but right now, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that it felt good, and that Hannibal eagerly indulged him. Will was learning that he could count on Hannibal to give him everything he wanted and needed, regardless of how strange it might be. He was also willing to return the favour; he enjoyed submitting to Hannibal’s fetish for biting, as one example. Will suddenly had the mental image of sacrificially offering himself on a silver platter for Hannibal to do whatever he wished.

Will smirked at his own screwed up thoughts, then he opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal.

“I want to be good…” Will breathed, giving him a coy look.

“You’re my angel, Will…pure and perfect just the way you are…” Hannibal said breathily, pumping Will’s cock faster.

Will squirmed and breathed heavier. Hannibal was completely enthralled with the way Will looked in pleasure. He gave the younger man slow, firm strokes, then sped up again, tightly pumping just under the head of his cock. Will groaned blissfully and reached beside him to grasp Hannibal’s cock, which distracted Hannibal; he paused for a few moments as Will enthusiastically jerked him off.

“Will…fuck…” Hannibal breathed.

Neither man could speak anymore after that; they were frantic and close to the peak. The bedroom was silent apart from harsh breaths, moans, and the wet sounds as their mutual masturbation became lubricated with pre-cum. It wasn’t long before Will reached his climax. Hannibal watched the young man cry out in ecstasy and lift off the pillow with the force of his orgasm. He watched Will’s semen spurt onto his chest and abdomen, then he felt Will’s eager hand resume its efforts. Hannibal closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure.

Will felt Hannibal’s cock get even harder in his hand and he heard his breathing become erratic. Hannibal’s often neutral facial expression was gone; he was clearly in the throes of pleasure and in agonizing need of release. Will loved this look on him.

“Yes…come for me, Hannibal. Come all over me.” Will said lustfully; he’d never said such things before, and it gave him a thrill.

“… _Will_ …” Hannibal whimpered.

Will felt the older man’s tip leak some more pre-cum, and he spread the slippery fluid around, further lubricating his quick firm pumping. Hannibal put his hand into Will’s hair and clutched it desperately. Will could tell Hannibal was unravelling, so he aimed his lover’s cock towards his abdomen, wanting to feel him come. Hannibal groaned intensely and his body stiffened, then Will felt warm spurts land on his abs and chest as Hannibal came on him. Will almost became hard again from the gratification of it, plus his empathy allowed his body to mirror the bliss Hannibal was experiencing.

When Hannibal’s orgasm finished, he felt Will’s hand release him. He opened his eyes to see Will curiously and lustfully running his fingers over his toned chest and abs, mixing their semen together.

“Ohhh my beautiful boy…” Hannibal sighed, then he captured Will’s mouth in a heated kiss.

“Mm.” Will moaned quietly in response, then his tongue met Hannibal’s, slowly dancing and sliding against one another.

Will had never been kissed this thoroughly, domineeringly, adoringly. Only Hannibal sensually devoured him in this way. Hannibal did things to him that no one else could.

Hannibal switched to soft kisses against Will’s lips, then he nuzzled his cheek.

“I’ll get you a towel this time.” Hannibal said quietly in his ear, and Will chuckled.

“Okay.” Will said amusedly.

Will smiled as Hannibal sprang off the bed and retrieved a towel. Will was amused when Hannibal insisted on lovingly wiping his skin instead of letting him do it himself. He was starting to get used to the pampering. Once Hannibal was satisfied his sweet boy’s skin was dry, he tossed the towel onto the floor and got comfortable in bed again. He pulled the blankets up over both of them, and he spooned Will, who backed up into him for cuddles. Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s shoulder.

“I like your unique type of insomnia, Will. I’ll gladly keep you company next time you can’t sleep through the night.” Hannibal said.

Will grinned.

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Will said.

Hannibal petted Will’s head, each stroke momentarily smoothing the loose curls before they bounced back. Eventually, Hannibal noticed Will’s breathing slowed down and his body relaxed as he fell asleep. He smiled and continued petting the younger man’s gorgeous hair until he was able to fall asleep, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Will was finishing his lecture.

“Killers can be obsessive, perhaps even compulsive. The motive here was to have complete control over the victims, keep them in a dungeon like secret pets, to be their only lifeline. To play god, and in the end, to prevent the killer from having to share the victims with anyone else…with the _world_. Thank you. That’s all for today.” Will said.

Alana waited by the door to the classroom; she smiled at the trainees as they left. Will turned the projector off and gathered his notes into a semi-organized pile on the desk. He was startled when Alana appeared beside him.

“Hi, Will. How are you doing?” Alana said.

Will avoided eye contact with her as she scrutinized him.

“Good. Why do you sound worried?” Will said.

“Not worried, just…concerned. You skipped your last lecture…Hannibal said you weren’t feeling well? I ran into him when he cancelled your class for you.” Alana said.

Will was horribly embarrassed as he was reminded of his impulsive indiscretion with Hannibal.

“I-I’m fine, maybe just a little stressed. Hannibal was kind enough to cancel it on my behalf.” Will said, aggressively stuffing a book into his satchel.

“He did that out of the kindness of his heart?” She said skeptically.

Will finally looked her straight in the eyes.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked defensively.

“Hannibal doesn’t strike me as a kind person. I think he can be manipulative, personally.” She said.

“He was your mentor and supervisor.” He pointed out.

“He’s a top-notch psychiatrist, but…on a personal level, he’s a little strange. Cold, even.” She said.

“I don’t find that at all. He’s very warm to me.” He said, wanting to make her jealous for some reason.

“…Is he genuinely warm towards you, or is he doing it to get something in return?” She asked.

“Alana, if I wanted a therapy session from you, I’d book an appointment.” He said irritatedly.

“As a friend, I want to make sure you’re not taken advantage of in any way.” She said.

Will considered arguing that he _liked_ being taken advantage of by Hannibal. He was angry at this intrusion into his personal life and he gripped a wooden pencil so tightly in his hand that it snapped, startling both of them. He quickly tossed the broken pencil on the desk. At that moment, Hannibal’s voice came from behind Alana.

“Will, are you ready to leave?” Hannibal said.

Alana whirled around; she wondered how much Hannibal heard of their conversation. Will, meanwhile, wanted to run into Hannibal’s arms; he felt like he was being rescued. He managed to just nod and put the strap of his satchel over his shoulder.

Hannibal could tell Will was agitated, so when Will walked past him, he levelled Alana with a positively evil glare. She actually stepped back in fear. Hannibal didn’t say anything to her; he just turned and left the room, trying to focus on how nice it was to be with Will again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At Hannibal’s house, Will was still flustered by the conversation with Alana. He and Hannibal enjoyed an evening snack and some wine while sitting at the island in the kitchen.

“I still don’t understand why Alana worries about me…it’s like she _mothers_ me, yet she seems jealous of how close we are. It bothers me.” Will said moodily.

“Her motivation for putting a wedge between is still unclear to me, too.” Hannibal lied; he knew Alana saw how controlling he was, how he was taking over Will’s life and she was trying to protect Will. He and Will were happy with their relationship dynamics, and they didn’t need her interfering.

“Is she jealous of _me_ , or _you?”_ Will asked, puzzled.

Hannibal quickly calculated how he should respond.

“I think she’s trying to push me away, Will…so that she can have you all to herself.” Hannibal said.

Will’s anger flared.

“Well she’s not gonna push you away. She can’t have me.” Will said defiantly.

This was the response Hannibal hoped for; he smiled subtly and serenely.

“Why don’t we focus on the present moment now, hm?” Hannibal suggested in his therapist tone.

Will took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah. Sorry I got so wrapped up in Alana’s craziness.” Will said.

“It’s okay.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal watched Will take his glasses off and rub his face tiredly; he adored every one of Will’s mannerisms. He leaned close in front of the younger man, who became startled when he took his hands away from his eyes. Hannibal smirked slightly, then he kissed him.

“Mm…You surprised me. I get startled easily.” Will said wryly.

“I’ve noticed. Did you know people with a particular gene expression have a more exaggerated startle response than others?” Hannibal said quietly, still close in front of Will.

Will dazedly shook his head; how did Hannibal manage to make this sound romantic?

“I find it fascinating, endearing…adorable.” Hannibal said while studying Will’s face.

“I guess I’m lucky to have this gene expression, then…” Will said cutely.

Hannibal smiled warmly and kissed him again.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Hannibal were in Hannibal’s living room, relaxing on the sofa together in front of the fireplace. Will was resting against Hannibal’s side, staring at the flames, which danced hypnotically. He felt warm, cozy and protected; Hannibal’s arm was around him, holding him close.

“Is everything alright, Will? You’re very quiet.” Hannibal said softly.

“Everything’s good, Hannibal. Amazingly good. I’ve never been cuddled like this before.” Will said shyly.

“That’s a shame, but on the other hand, I’m glad I’m the one who gets to cuddle you like this…for the first time. You’re giving me a lot of your firsts, Will…” Hannibal said.

Will chuckled slightly.

“I suppose I am. I’m happy to give them to you. To give _myself_ to you. I love you, and I love how you’ve introduced me to unimaginably pleasurable experiences. Everything from being bear-hugged, cuddled and listened to, to finding my ‘male g-spot’…” Will said lightheartedly.

Will felt Hannibal nearly squish him as he was tightly wrapped in the older man’s strong arms. Hannibal’s heart soared, and he nuzzled into Will’s hair to kiss him on the head.

“I love you too. More than anything.” Hannibal said.

Will tilted his head up and put his face into Hannibal’s neck, kissing his warm skin. Hannibal moaned quietly, then he bent down and kissed Will on the lips. Hannibal was amused and surprised when Will broke the kiss and laughed.

“I feel like a giddy schoolboy when I’m with you. Is that crazy, Doctor?” Will said.

“Hmm. Let me consider your symptoms for a moment. No. You’re reasonably sane.” Hannibal teased.

“Reasonably? Thanks.” Will said.

“You’re welcome.” Hannibal said with a smirk, ignoring Will’s sarcasm.

Will nestled against him once more and several minutes passed.

“Are you hungry or thirsty? Can I get you anything?” Hannibal asked.

“Hannibal, if you keep feeding me and spoiling me at this rate, I’m going to gain thirty pounds.” Will joked.

“Nonsense. I feed you healthy meals, and I make sure you get plenty of physical activity…” Hannibal said.

Will furrowed his brow.

“Am I your pet, Dr. Lecter?” He asked sassily.

“In some ways, perhaps, you are like a pet to me. I like taking responsibility for your welfare, and taking care of you. But in other ways, you are my equal. And my protege. My muse, and my confidante.” Hannibal said, pondering the issue.

“Wow. I’m a lot of things to you.” Will said wryly.

“You’re my everything, Will.” Hannibal said seriously.

Hannibal watched Will pull back to look at him; he looked adorably surprised, and his gorgeous blue eyes were studying him closely.

“Say that again…” Will said softly.

“You’re my everything. Will.” Hannibal said earnestly.

Will leaned closer and put his hand on Hannibal’s cheek, then they kissed lovingly for several long moments. Hannibal tenderly cupped his chin in his hand, and caressed his stubbly jaw.

“I want to hold you while we sleep. Will you come to bed with me?” Hannibal said.

“Of course I will. You think I’d go home _now_ , to my cold empty bed?” Will said incredulously.

“I just…can’t stand the thought of being apart.” Hannibal admitted.

“Same here. We won’t be apart, Hannibal. Let’s go to bed.” Will said softly.

Hannibal smiled warmly at him, with his gorgeous brown eyes glinting.

“Okay, sweet boy.” Hannibal said quietly.

The two went to the bedroom and got into bed together. Hannibal found it adorable that Will automatically snuggled against him; the young man was becoming less shy, and more comfortable. Hannibal put his nose against Will’s hair, breathing in the lovely scent of the new shampoo Hannibal had bought especially because he thought Will would like it. It was for curly hair; it smelled delicious and it made Will’s hair even softer. He and Will had been inseparable for days, so Will was staying at his house. He wanted to give his beautiful boy something to pamper himself with.

“You smell delectable, Will. I could gobble you up.” Hannibal said playfully.

Will looked up at him.

“Hearing you say that…does all kinds of things to me, Hannibal, but unfortunately, I’m exhausted.” Will said.

Hannibal smirked amusedly.

“Just relax, Will. I’m tired, too. Let’s go to sleep.” Hannibal said.

Will nestled against his shoulder once more, then Hannibal pulled the blankets up higher to keep them warm.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will had a surprisingly restful sleep, so he woke up early. He looked over at Hannibal, who was sleeping peacefully. Will decided to start making breakfast as a favour, since Hannibal always did the cooking. He carefully got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where he washed his hands and found some kiwis. Will looked at the large selection of kitchen knives and he wondered which one Hannibal would prefer him to use for kiwis. He chose one that was a little too big for the task, he realized, as he began peeling the fuzzy fruit. The green flesh was slippery. He wondered if he should’ve just cut it in half instead of peeling it, but it was too late now. He was committed to this method.

Hannibal awoke to find himself alone in bed, and it felt like his heart froze as he missed Will. Did he leave? He went to search the bathroom and kitchen. He saw Will standing at the kitchen island.

“There you are.” Hannibal said.

Will became startled, flinching and cutting his finger. He gasped.

“Argh. Fuck.” Will said, staring at the cut on his hand, waiting to see if it would bleed.

The blood formed a droplet, then it grew until it dripped down his finger. Hannibal appeared next to him, took his hand and put the wound to his mouth; he gently sucked it.

“I can’t even prepare a fucking kiwi properly.” Will said frustratedly.

“You did nothing wrong.” Hannibal said soothingly, then he went back to sucking on the wound on Will’s finger.

“Do I need stitches? I didn’t see how bad it is. Should you be doing that?” Will said nervously.

“You don’t need stitches. It’s natural to put our saliva on a cut…I’m just doing it for you.” Hannibal said reassuringly.

Will got a little lost in the gentle suckling sensation on his finger, and the way Hannibal was looking deep into his eyes as he did it. Hannibal gave him a ravenous look then he suddenly stole a kiss and pushed Will back against the fridge door. Will felt Hannibal’s erection press against him.

“ _Oh_ …” Will murmured before his mouth was captured again.

Will avoided touching Hannibal with his injured hand at first, but as Hannibal dry humped him against the fridge, he put his hands into the older man’s silken fair hair. He guided Hannibal’s head so that he could feel his kisses and bites on his neck. Will tilted his head, exposing his neck to him, and then he felt Hannibal’s hand reach into his boxers, grasping his erection.

“Hannibal…” Will moaned breathily.

“You’re so hard for me, Will…Good boy…” Hannibal said lustfully as he moved his hand up and down Will’s length.

“Mm… _yes_ …” Will whimpered.

Will groaned when Hannibal’s sharp teeth pressed into his neck, but as painful as it was, it made him horny as hell. He was thankful when he felt his boxers being yanked down. Hannibal then took his own underwear off. Will was puzzled for a moment as Hannibal reached over and grabbed a bottle, then he realized it was vegetable oil. Hannibal poured some into his palm and then used it to lubricate his cock while giving Will a devious look. Will blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Hannibal found Will’s surprise adorable; he advanced on him and reached between Will’s legs to slick some oil on the young man’s entrance. Will gasped, then he closed his eyes and trembled at the sensation, much to Hannibal’s delight.

“You like that, hm? Do you want my cock?” Hannibal asked breathily, then he slipped two fingers inside Will.

“Y-yes.” Will breathed.

Hannibal withdrew his fingers and strongly hoisted Will’s leg up; he held it up and firmly pressed Will back against the fridge. Hannibal positioned his tip at Will’s tight opening, then he squeezed into him.

“Oh god!” Will mewled.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck; he felt full inside as Hannibal pushed deeper and began thrusting. He wasn’t as prepared as usual, but he was so aroused by the older man’s dominance, he quickly relaxed and felt his pleasure building. It seemed like one minute, he was peeling kiwis and the next minute, he was being slammed against the fridge and fucked thoroughly. It must have been the blood that drove the slightly sadistic psychiatrist wild. The thought was disturbing yet thrilling.

Hannibal couldn’t control himself; he bucked frantically into Will’s warm, tight walls. So frantically, in fact, the fridge was rocking a little. Will reached up and grabbed onto the edge of the fridge for support. Their bodies were so firmly pressed together, Will was feeling the hair on Hannibal’s abdomen rub and brush against his erection. His leg was being stretched and held in an awkward position, the cut on his finger still stung, and Hannibal’s thrusts were bordering on painful. Somehow, Will found himself on the brink of a climax.

“Mm—Hannibal, I’m—gonna come!” Will grunted.

“ _Yes_. Come for me, boy.” Hannibal nearly growled.

Will panted heavily, which drove Hannibal even more crazy. He felt the young man tense up, tightening around his cock. Hannibal thrust as quickly as he could, with their sweaty bodies rubbing together, then he heard Will groan so beautifully; a sound of pure ecstasy. Will’s semen spurted up onto both their chests. Hannibal was so excited, he immediately followed Will into the throes of pleasure. He bit his sweet boy’s shoulder as he came inside him, then his jaw slackened as he relaxed, releasing Will’s shoulder from the primal hold he had on him. They started to catch their breath and Hannibal carefully separated their bodies. They were sweaty, and covered in vegetable oil and semen; the fridge door was wet with sweat and there were smears of blood from Will’s injured hand. To top it all off, Will released Hannibal’s semen and it dripped on the floor. He blushed and avoided eye contact.

“Sorry, I made a mess.” Will muttered.

“How about I take you out for breakfast today, and then drop you off at work?” Hannibal said, unfazed.

“Okay…” Will said.

“I’ll clean everything up later. I have some very good chemicals to remove proteins including blood and semen.” Hannibal said.

“…Did you get them from crime scene cleaners or something?” Will joked.

“Something like that.” Hannibal said humorously; he actually did get the supplies from a crime scene cleaner who’d been eager—and rude.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alana was standing at the front desk, checking the schedule. She looked up from the planner as Will Graham entered the department. He was walking gingerly, he had obvious bruises that resembled bite marks on his neck, and he had a medical bandage on his finger.

“What the hell happened to you?” Alana said worriedly.

“Nothing.” Will said crankily.

“Did you get into a fight? Did _Hannibal_ hurt you?” She said angrily; she suspected the manipulative Dr. Lecter might be abusive to Will.

“…I didn’t get into a fight, Alana. Would you relax? Jesus.” He said.

“Will.” She said.

“I have to get some paperwork done before my lecture.” He said, walking down the hall to his office.

Alana stood there, mouth agape, fuming mad at Hannibal for doing who-knows-what to Will, _and_ at Will for being such a pushover.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After Will’s lecture, he met Hannibal outside. Hannibal was standing there looking irresistible in a tan woollen coat, leaning back against his car. Will felt the cold breeze and he realized he should’ve dressed warmer. He was surprised when Hannibal produced Will’s charcoal grey wool coat from under his arm. He held it out in a gentlemanly manner to help Will put it on.

“I drove to your house and picked up most of your belongings while you were at work.” Hannibal announced.

“Oh. Wow, thank you.” Will said, taking the satchel off and slipping into the coat.

“I’ve told you. I’ll do anything for you, Will. You needed more clothes and your warm coat.” Hannibal said.

“That’s really nice of you.” Will said, then he glanced around to see if they were alone.

Will stepped closer in front of Hannibal.

“It’s sweet of you.” Will said; he leaned in and kissed Hannibal. The older man’s soft lips were cold from waiting outside for him.

“You didn’t have to wait outside in the cold, you know.” Will added.

“I didn’t want to run into Alana, since it would aggravate her. We are at odds over you. I figured it would be best to remove myself from the situation.” Hannibal said, pretending to take the moral high ground. Really, it was more an issue of whether he’d be able to resist killing Alana if she stuck her nose into his business one more time, or even worse, if she upset Will again like she’d done yesterday.

Will shivered and braced against the cold wind as it picked up, so Hannibal opened the passenger door and ushered him inside. He closed the door and went to the driver’s side. He started the car and turned the heat on for poor Will.

“We’ll get you home shortly, and straight into bed.” Hannibal said.

“Oh. Hannibal, I’m kind of sore and worn out from this morning.” Will said.

Hannibal glanced amusedly at him.

“I meant for a cozy nap.” Hannibal clarified.

“Oh, sorry. Um…” Will said embarrassedly.

“It’s alright, Will. I should have specified.” Hannibal said, smiling slightly.

When they arrived back at Hannibal’s house, Hannibal practically dragged Will into the bedroom and pushed a new set of flannel pyjamas into his hands.

“I bought these for you when I noticed your wardrobe lacked anything resembling pyjamas. Not that I’m complaining about you sleeping in your underwear…or in the nude. I just want you to be warm.” Hannibal said.

Will chuckled.

“Thanks. They feel soft and warm.” Will said, then he stripped his clothes off.

Hannibal watched him put the comfy pyjamas on.

“Get into bed. I’ll fetch you some hot cocoa and toast.” Hannibal stated in a way that said he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Will got into bed and under the blankets.

“Would you like any marshmallows in your hot cocoa?” Hannibal asked.

Will blinked at him for a moment; this was the man who got turned on by his blood that morning, bit him and fucked him against the fridge.

“Uh…sure, if you have some. Thank you.” Will said.

Hannibal nodded and left the room to complete his mission. Will reclined against multiple pillows and before long, Hannibal returned with a bed tray furnished with a plate of buttered toast and a mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows.

“You hesitate. What’s the matter?” Hannibal said, concerned.

“I’m still trying to figure you out, to be quite honest. I’m attempting to reconcile the two sides of you…The superior, dominant psychiatrist who is a tad sadistic, and the sweet cuddly man who dotes on me.” Will said.

“Every personality has various facets. Perhaps they are not so starkly contrasting as mine, but I assure you, the entirety of my _self_ …my being…is enamoured with you. What you see is each facet displaying my love for you. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle…some are black, or make no sense. Others contain a recognizable and pleasant image.” Hannibal said.

Will gazed up at Hannibal. He wasn’t sure what to say after such a profound statement.

“Now, drink up. The marshmallows are perfectly melted.” Hannibal said.

Will pondered his lover some more, this time with more amusement. He smirked as he blew on the hot cocoa, then he took a sip.

“It’s delicious. Thanks again, Hannibal.” Will said.

“You’re welcome.” Hannibal said softly.

When Will finished his snack, Hannibal took the tray into the kitchen and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. He went back into the bedroom to find Will sleeping. He looked so beautiful. Hannibal quietly went to find his sketchbook and pencil, then he sat in the chair near the bed and drew Will as he slept. He found it particularly gratifying to shade the young man’s dark hair, and to add the tiny bite mark on his neck.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up from a peaceful nap, warm and safe in Hannibal’s bed. He opened his eyes and noticed Hannibal sitting in the chair with a pencil and book.

“Hi. Are you making clinical notes on my sleep patterns, Doctor?” Will teased.

Hannibal smirked slightly.

“I needed to draw you.” Hannibal said, then he turned the sketchbook around to show him.

Will was awestruck. Hannibal’s portrait was incredibly realistic, beautiful, bursting with talent; it made Will look classically handsome.

“Wow. Is that how you see me?” Will asked shyly.

“It’s realist art, Will. This is how you really look. And yes, I see your beauty every time I look at you…and when I close my eyes and think about you.” Hannibal said.

“Thank you. I…don’t have much confidence. I don’t even look in the mirror all that often. But…you’re helping me feel better about myself. I know you find me attractive, and that feels good.” Will said wryly.

Hannibal smiled warmly and just stared at Will for what felt like a long time. Will blushed.

“What.” He said.

“It’s as if you’re a butterfly…one who doesn’t realize he has emerged from the chrysalis.” Hannibal said, gazing lovingly at him.

“Thanks? I enjoy seeing you smile.” Will said amusedly.

“I’ll run a warm bath for you. You should continue to be pampered, especially after what I put you through this morning.” Hannibal said, placing his pencil and sketchbook on the nightstand.

“What you put me through was a very hot, satisfying romp.” Will said.

“I was too rough.” Hannibal said.

“No you weren’t. I liked it.” Will said.

Their eyes met. Hannibal felt ashamed about his lack of control that morning after tasting Will’s blood. He should’ve been able to restrain himself more effectively.

“…Well, for now, I want you to take it easy. I’ll let you know when the water is ready.” Hannibal said, then he left for the en suite master bathroom.

Will listened to the water running for a while, then he unbuttoned his flannel pyjama shirt. He took his flannel pants off, too.

Hannibal was watching the bathtub slowly fill with water. He rolled his shirtsleeves up and continually checked the water temperature. He looked up when Will appeared in the doorway; the younger man was naked, and he leaned against the doorframe while giving him a subtle coy smile. Hannibal was once again stunned; he surveyed Will, with his perfectly messy hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, handsome face, the purple bite marks decorating his fair skin. He took in Will’s slim, toned figure and his manhood, which hung impressively. Hannibal watched Will tilt his head and rest it against the doorframe; surely Will knew the effect it would have on him.

“I didn’t mean to distract you. I wanted to watch you, like you watch me.” Will said.

“I can’t help but be distracted by you, Will.” Hannibal said appreciatively as he gazed at Will.

The young man smiled shyly. Hannibal smiled and tested the water again. Will was enthralled with Hannibal’s hands and forearms, so he stared at them while Hannibal turned the tap off. The older man stayed seated on the little stool and gave him an expectant look.

“Oh.” Will said, realizing he was supposed to get into the tub now.

Hannibal smiled as Will stepped into the old-fashioned standalone bathtub and lowered himself into the water. Will sighed relaxedly as the very warm water soothed him. He heard Hannibal move the stool and sit directly behind him; he dipped down into the water and tilted his head back to look up at him. Hannibal bent forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“Good boy. Your hair is nice and wet now…Ready for me to wash.” Hannibal said, smirking playfully.

Will chuckled.

“You’re gonna wash my hair for me?” Will said in surprise.

“Yes.” Hannibal said, now pouring the lovely shampoo for curly hair into his palm.

Will smiled shyly and blushed as Hannibal began massaging his head, working the shampoo into his hair. He _thought_ he was starting to get used to the pampering but this was on another level. Will’s interest was piqued when Hannibal gave a very quiet, rumbling moan.

“I love the scent of this. It is forever imprinted on my memory as ‘Will’s hair’.” Hannibal said.

Will brought his hands up out of the water and put them on his flushed cheeks, which did nothing to cool his blushing.

“…I like it too.” Will said.

Hannibal was completely engrossed in massaging Will’s scalp, relishing the feel of his lover’s hair and the soft lather moving over his fingers. Will progressively relaxed as Hannibal shampooed his hair and rinsed it. Will closed his eyes, sighed contentedly and tilted his head back to rest against the edge of the tub. He felt Hannibal’s warm, wet hands on his shoulders, now massaging his muscles. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Hannibal’s lips brush along his cheek and kiss his ear. Hannibal’s fingertips lightly traced the bite marks on his neck and shoulder, apparently revelling in the bruises he caused.

Hannibal enjoyed seeing the marks he’d left on Will’s skin. The first time he bit him, it was their first night together, and Will had coyly told him to find a discreet spot on his body to bite. Hannibal had bitten Will’s ass cheek so hard, he still had the distinct bruises almost a week later. Then he’d bitten his neck several times with varying levels of force, and he sank his teeth into Will’s shoulder that morning when he came inside him.

“You’re my beautiful boy.” Hannibal murmured as he ran his hand over Will’s chest.

“I like when you call me that.” Will admitted shyly.

“Mm.” Hannibal responded interestedly.

Will turned and tilted his face up, hoping for a kiss; Hannibal pressed their lips together in a gentle loving kiss for several moments. Will watched Hannibal reach over to the storage rack and retrieve a bar of soap. He smiled incredulously as he understood what was about to happen next. Hannibal smirked slightly and dipped the soap bar into the water, then he began lathering it up. Will blushed while Hannibal’s soapy hands went over his chest and under his arms.

“Um…I can wash myself.” Will said.

“I know, but it would give me great pleasure to do it for you.” Hannibal said.

Will liked the sound of giving Hannibal great pleasure, so as embarrassing as it was, he allowed himself to be bathed. It became increasingly embarrassing, yet erotic, as Hannibal washed and rinsed his nether regions. Hannibal worked his way down to his feet.

Hannibal was amused when Will uncontrollably flinched and fidgeted.

“My feet are—very _ticklish!”_ Will complained lightheartedly.

Hannibal chuckled, but he persisted. He ended up getting splashed when Will dunked his foot back into the water to get away from the ticklish sensation. He gave Will a wry smirk.

“Sorry.” Will said sheepishly as he looked at the wet spots on Hannibal’s shirt; he also had droplets on his face and eyebrows.

“I pushed you too far. Poor thing.” Hannibal said, smirking as he stripped off his damp shirt.

Will raised his eyebrows as he appreciatively surveyed Hannibal’s bare torso. Hannibal tossed the shirt into the hamper, then he stood up and grabbed a big fluffy towel.

“Come here, sweet boy. Let’s get you dry and back into bed. I know how exhausted you’ve been lately. I fear I’m wearing you out.” Hannibal said.

Will stepped out of the tub and he was enveloped in the soft terrycloth towel.

“I’m not as fragile as everyone thinks. You won’t break me, Hannibal.” Will said.

Their eyes met and they entranced each other as they often did.

“You’re not so much fragile as…rare. I think you’re very resilient, Will. And strong. You’re like a rare white deer...cunning, brilliant, muscular, powerful…but I approach carefully because I’m afraid to startle it…it could run away from me in an instant.” Hannibal said quietly.

“…I’m not going to run away.” Will said softly.

Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek with a feeling of sadness; as much as Will reciprocated his love, if he knew that he was a monster, Will would bolt like a frightened stag, never to be seen again.

“I love you.” Hannibal said solemnly.

“I love you too. Why are you so…sorrowful? You’re starting to worry me.” Will said.

Hannibal quickly replaced his emotional armour and shook his head dismissively.

“I’m just tired. My feelings for you are…overwhelming right now.” Hannibal said; it was the simpler explanation.

Will still looked at Hannibal with his worried, soulful, big blue eyes.

“I’m fine, Will.” Hannibal assured him.

Will held onto his towel as he embraced Hannibal. He wrapped his arms, and the towel, around his lover and held him. He felt Hannibal’s arms wrap around his waist, then his warm hands rubbed his back. Will was still getting used to being romantically hugged by a man; he loved it. He felt safe, protected, soothed…sometimes squished. It was such a pleasant experience. The feel of Hannibal’s strong arms and hands did so many things to his body, it was unbelievable. Will felt Hannibal rest his head against his own.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.” Will said softly.

“Alright.” Hannibal said tiredly.

Will dried off some more as Hannibal drained the tub, then the two went into the bedroom together. Will decided to stay naked because he was too warm for his flannel pyjamas, so Hannibal also got naked. They slid into bed and snuggled against one another. Will automatically got into the little spoon position and he was pulled closer into Hannibal’s arms. He smiled as Hannibal pressed against him in an impossibly close way. His heavy, muscular arm was tight around his midsection. He felt rather squished again, but he liked it.

“Goodnight, Hannibal.” Will said.

“Goodnight, Will.” Hannibal said.

They soon drifted off to sleep, but a while later, Hannibal was awakened by Will’s thrashing and groaning. Will awoke with a start, sitting up and trying to catch his breath. Hannibal sat up and put a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Will. You’re safe.” Hannibal said.

“…Fuck. I thought the nightmares stopped.” Will said frustratedly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hannibal asked.

Will sighed.

“…I was being strangled.” Will said.

There was a long pause.

“By me?” Hannibal asked.

Will hesitated for a few moments.

“Yes.” He admitted.

“Would you like me to let you sleep alone?” Hannibal asked.

“No! It’s fine. I _like_ sleeping with you—Next to you—Well, I like sleeping with you in the other sense, too.” Will rambled.

Hannibal smiled and laid back down, then Will got comfy again, too.

“What do you think the nightmare meant this time, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“I don’t know. Actually, that’s not entirely true. I think…it might just mean that I’m nervous about…my commitment to you. What if it doesn’t work out? What if I mess things up? I’m scared to let myself get even closer to you.” Will said; it was easier to open up about things in the pitch dark. No eye contact.

“I can understand that sentiment, Will. You’re not alone in that. And I think your dream interpretation is spot on. You’re now able to psychoanalyze yourself. Perhaps you no longer need me to be your unofficial psychiatrist.” Hannibal, lightening his tone to a teasing one.

“But I love having you as my unofficial psychiatrist.” Will pouted.

“A few months ago, I never would have expected you to say that.” Hannibal said humorously.

“I wouldn’t have said it back then.” Will agreed, then they both laughed.

Will relaxed and moved closer to Hannibal again.

“Thank you. I think I’ll be able to go back to sleep.” Will said softly.

“You’re welcome, my sweet boy.” Hannibal said, then he kissed him on the head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning Hannibal was woken up by Will again, but this time, it was because the young man straddled him. He was surprised by the _audacity_ of the usually submissive Will. Surprised, proud and turned on. Will was on all fours overtop of Hannibal, seductively rubbing against him, making them both hard.

“Hannibal, can I try being on top?” Will asked.

“As you are now, or…?” Hannibal asked to clarify.

“No, like…um…” Will said in an adorably shy manner.

“ _Oh_ …Of course you can, Will.” Hannibal said.

“It’ll be my first time…So, uh…tell me if it’s okay or not…” Will said, blushing lightly.

He was so adorable, Hannibal wanted to flip him over and ravish him, but that would defeat the purpose of having Will on top.

“You’ll be fine. You know what to do…You know what feels good, don’t you, my clever boy?” Hannibal said breathily as they humped each other.

“Yes…” Will breathed shakily.

“Should I lay on my front? Would you like that?” Hannibal asked.

“Mmm. Yes.” Will moaned.

“Tell me what to do.” Hannibal coaxed seductively.

Will hesitated and didn’t know what to say, so Hannibal spoke again.

“You’re not fragile. Show me how strong you are, Will.” Hannibal said persuasively.

Will felt encouraged.

“Get on your front, Doctor Lecter.” Will said in a lower voice, as if he was suddenly in character.

Hannibal was so aroused, he worried he might come on himself right then and there. Will felt powerful and exhilarated; he lifted up so Hannibal had room to turn over onto his front. He looked down at Hannibal’s toned back and butt.

“Very good.” Will praised; he didn’t know what had come over him. It wasn’t like him at all, or so he thought.

Will put his lips and nose against Hannibal’s back, brushing over his shoulder blade. His skin smelled so good, Will licked upwards, making Hannibal sigh with pleasure. He had the strong urge to bite Hannibal, like Hannibal always bit him; to feel what it was like. He experimentally grazed his shoulder with the edges of his teeth. Hannibal writhed beneath him, and Will felt the older man’s butt push up against his erection, clearly craving more than foreplay. Will put his mouth to Hannibal’s ear.

“I’ll use my fingers first, then I’ll fuck you properly.” Will said seductively.

Hannibal closed his eyes and swallowed hard; Will was driving him insane. He felt Will move over and he heard the cap open on the bottle of lube. The anticipation was torturous, then he moaned as Will’s slippery fingers glided between his butt cheeks. Will was a little nervous again, as he’d never done this before. He didn’t want to hurt Hannibal or do something wrong, but when Hannibal moved his knee up higher to the side, opening up eagerly, Will gently slipped his middle finger into him. Hannibal was so tight and warm, Will could hardly wait to feel him around his cock, but he continued his gentle exploration.

Will slowly moved his finger in and out, and he closely watched Hannibal’s response, reading his body.

“Do you want more?” Will asked breathily.

“ _Yes_.” Hannibal said quietly.

Will carefully inserted his index finger, which elicited another moan from Hannibal. Will was inexperienced with this, but he used skillful movements that he would use when pleasuring a woman. Hannibal seemed to love it, especially when Will wiggled his fingers up and down to stimulate his prostate. It really was like a male g-spot. Hannibal trembled and breathed heavier, then he impatiently humped the bed. Will was encouraged, so he stretched Hannibal with a third finger and pressed more firmly on his front wall.

“Ohh fuck… _Will_ …please, I won’t last.” Hannibal said intensely.

Will was surprised at the effect he was having on the more experienced man.

“Ready for my cock, Doctor Lecter?” Will said seductively.

Hannibal groaned into the pillow. His ‘yes’ was muffled but Will heard it. Hannibal felt Will’s fingers slowly withdraw, then he listened intently to the wet sounds as Will applied lube to himself.

Will crawled on top of Hannibal’s back, then he guided his throbbing member to his lover’s opening. He gently nudged into the very tight muscular space, and Hannibal arched his back to push against him, taking him deeper.

“ _Oh._ God…” Will said as Hannibal’s body enveloped him in an instant; it was almost overwhelming.

Will felt Hannibal grinding against him, so he began thrusting steadily; their breathing became hard and ragged, and they started working up a sweat.

“Does this feel good?” Will asked breathily.

“Yes, Will…fuck me harder. I know you want to…” Hannibal said huskily.

Will’s nervousness went away once more as Hannibal gave him permission to go wild. Will let his dark side come out to play. He reached up and took hold of Hannibal’s hair, pulling it tightly while he thrust forcefully. Will could hardly believe what he was doing; he was dominating and fucking his psychiatrist. He felt like he was in a haze of lust and instinct, lost to his intoxicating desire for the man beneath him. He couldn’t control himself anymore. Will watched Hannibal’s muscular arm reach up and grasp a bar of the headboard; he bent down closer and bit Hannibal’s back, near his shoulder.

Hannibal felt Will’s teeth sink into his flesh, and an animalistic drive surged through him; he wanted to throw Will off of him, overpower him and fuck him on the floor. He somehow resisted, choosing instead to stay in the submissive role for once. Hannibal suspected Will had this wildness in him, and it was finally breaking through. He deferred to its beauty.

Will heard Hannibal growl, and he released him from his bite, realizing he might’ve gone too far.

“Faster…” Hannibal implored.

Will was taken aback. Hannibal was apparently fine with being bitten. Will thrust faster while Hannibal held his butt up and humped the bed in rhythm with him. They panted and bumped into each other as Will gave Hannibal deep, rough thrusts.

“… _Will_ …” Hannibal whimpered, then he tensed up and came; his warm semen soaked the sheet beneath him.

Will was so gratified by Hannibal’s climax that a moment later, he bucked his hips and started coming. He realized he didn’t ask whether he should pull out or not, but it was too late; he spurted strongly inside Hannibal, filling him with his semen. Luckily, Hannibal moaned and pushed back against him, writhing in pleasure; he obviously approved. The intense bliss waned and their bodies relaxed.

Hannibal smiled as Will slumped on him; the younger man was light, so he wasn’t squished. He felt Will shiver adorably as he slipped out of him.

“…I guess we made a mess of your bed again.” Will said quietly.

“I don't care. Just don’t have your FBI friends shine a UV light on it…The glow would blind them.” Hannibal joked.

Will cracked up laughing and got off Hannibal. They smiled at each other, then Will noticed the reddish purple bite mark he’d left on Hannibal’s upper side area. He was shocked that he’d bitten him so hard.

“Sorry. I think I went too far. I dunno what came over me.” Will said, pointing to the bruise.

Hannibal couldn’t see the bruise, but he could certainly feel it. He chuckled.

“I do it to you all the time. I deserved it.” Hannibal said with a sexy smirk.

Will thought Hannibal almost looked proud. He sheepishly nodded once and averted his gaze to the wrinkled blankets.

“What did it feel like to be on top, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Amazing. But I still love when you’re on top.” Will said cutely.

Hannibal smiled warmly at him.

“Good. Because I still enjoy being on top.” Hannibal teased.

Will chuckled coyly and then ran his fingers through his loose waves, unintentionally making his bedhead even worse. Hannibal’s smile grew into a silly grin.

“What.” Will said.

“Your hair is magnificent and absurd.” Hannibal said.

“Um…Thanks?” Will said.

“Shall we have breakfast?” Hannibal said.

“Yeah.” Will agreed.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Will finished his lecture and he was tidying up the desk as the FBI trainees left the room. Will noticed someone standing nearby, so he glanced up at them. It was Hannibal, and he was gazing intently at Will like a predator who spotted easy prey. Hannibal stepped closer as the last few trainees filed out of the room.

“Fascinating lecture, Will. I listened to your closing speech. Serial killers stalk their victims because they enjoy the thrill of the chase? It prolongs the pleasure?” Hannibal said, quoting one of Will’s points at the end of the lecture.

“Well, that’s one theory.” Will said.

“I can see the merit of dragging out the process, but I suspect that oftentimes, the killer gets more gratification from pouncing on the victim. The swift takedown…The display of outright power rather than stealth. A lion doesn’t watch a gazelle for days, Will. It is practical, and it goes straight for the kill.” Hannibal said.

“Humans aren’t always practical. They’re hedonistic. They’ll do whatever gives them the most pleasure.” Will said.

“Humans expect instant gratification.” Hannibal argued.

“Some don’t. They’re patient and _excellent_ at delaying gratification.” Will countered.

Hannibal smiled.

“Which category do you fall into, Will?” Hannibal asked seductively.

Will chuckled and took his glasses off, then he gave Hannibal a coy look.

“It depends on the situation. What about you, Doctor Lecter?” Will said flirtatiously.

“Same as you.” Hannibal said, now invading Will’s personal space, causing Will to back up against the heavy wooden desk.

“Interesting.” Will said quietly.

“Mm. For instance, right now…I desire instant gratification.” Hannibal said, then he deftly unzipped Will’s trousers.

“Hannibal…” Will said, blushing and glancing around nervously.

“Everyone’s gone.” Hannibal said persuasively.

Will sat on the edge of the desk as Hannibal began kissing his neck; he sighed and tilted his head back, giving the older man access to his throat. He felt Hannibal’s hand slide into the front opening of his boxers and begin fondling him. Will was still blushing as he felt Hannibal gently pull his cock out and start pumping it. He couldn’t believe he was letting Hannibal do this to him in his lecture room, but it felt too good to resist.

Alana stepped into the doorway of the classroom and stopped dead in her tracks. Will Graham was sitting on his desk with his cock out for all to see, getting a hand job from Hannibal Lecter. Her cheeks felt like they were burning suddenly with embarrassment. She was shocked and appalled by their behaviour, yet she had to admit to herself that it was a very erotic sight.

“I want to fuck you right here on your desk, Will.” Hannibal whispered in his ear.

Will moaned and arched his back, thrusting into Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal went to kiss Will but he smelled perfume from somewhere nearby. He quickly looked towards the doorway and saw Alana standing there in shock. Will looked over and saw Alana, and he nearly jumped off the desk.

“Alana!” Will said, hurriedly shoving his erection back into his underwear.

Alana tried to find words, but she had no luck. The expression on Hannibal’s face could only be described as demonic. It was as if a mask slipped and she saw the monster behind it. She backed away and ran towards the elevator. Alana repeatedly jabbed the button, then she gave up and frantically ran up the stairs to her office to grab her purse and keys so she could leave the building. Her heart pounded as she fled the building and got into her car. Alana was still trembling as she started the ignition and drove away.

For Will and Hannibal, the mood had been ruined, so they too left the building and got into Hannibal’s car to drive home.

“I don’t know why she looked so horrified. She literally ran away.” Will said, reflecting on the embarrassing incident.

Hannibal remained silent, concentrating on the road ahead, so Will looked at him. Will could tell Hannibal’s mood had changed drastically. He was cold, reserved, tense.

“It was embarrassing, but I mean…oh well, that kind of thing happens sometimes…I’m not mad about it.” Will said in an attempt to soothe his lover.

Again, silence.

“It wasn’t Alana’s fault. She didn’t know we’d be…doing that. It’s not your fault, either. We were just getting carried away, having a nice moment…” Will said.

Finally, Hannibal looked at Will, reached over and briefly petted his head.

“Just relax, Will.” Hannibal said softly.

Will’s nervous rambling stopped and they finished the drive in silence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A while later, Hannibal and Will were in bed. Hannibal kept replaying the moment Alana walked in on them; he’d lost his composure and she saw something close to what he was capable of. Nobody ran for their life after an awkward embarrassment; she’d seen him and understood the threat. She looked like a frightened mouse bolting from an owl. Alana Bloom was a problem. She continuously got in the way of his relationship with Will, and now she could start rumours about him being dangerous.

Hannibal sighed subtly in resignation, and he looked over at Will’s sleeping form in the moonlight from the window. Hannibal stealthily sat up, but before he could get out of bed, Will turned over and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hannibal was trapped now, albeit in a pleasant way; he had to lie back down and allow Will to snuggle against him. Eventually, Hannibal fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Will went to his office, accompanied by Hannibal, and he discovered a handwritten note on the keyboard of his desktop computer. Will picked up the note and read:

_Will, I put in for a transfer. Things would be too awkward anyway, going forward. Good luck and all the best. Alana Bloom_

Will was baffled; he furrowed his brow and showed the note to Hannibal.

Hannibal was immensely relieved. Alana was removing herself from the situation, so he didn’t have to kill her.

“I think she made the right choice.” Hannibal said.

“…Yeah, maybe. But I thought she was my friend. She just up and left overnight, leaving me a note instead of telling me face to face.” Will said sullenly.

“Are you alright, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“I guess. I wish she would’ve told me about the transfer before…and I wish our last encounter hadn’t been such an embarrassing one. Alana caught us…you know, and then all of a sudden she’s gone off somewhere without leaving her contact information?” Will said incredulously.

“I believe it’s for the best. Things would have been…much worse if she stayed. Think of it from Alana’s perspective. She couldn’t stand us being together. She wanted you all to herself, remember? It would have been too much to bear.” Hannibal said, spinning the story the way he wanted it to go.

Will nodded.

“I suppose.” Will said, then he put the note in his desk drawer and gathered the books he’d come to the office for.

Will left with Hannibal and they went back home to Hannibal’s house. Hannibal was itching to kill someone since it had been quite a while since his last victim. He’d been eager to kill Alana last night, but Will prevented him from getting out of bed.

Will was engrossed in an interesting chapter about serial killers and their ‘cooling off periods’ between victims when all of a sudden, a loud dull bang came from the kitchen. He was startled, and he closed the book to go investigate. The noise happened again. Will entered the kitchen and saw Hannibal, with his rolled-up shirtsleeves and apron, disarticulating a whole turkey from the butcher shop with a meat cleaver. Hannibal whacked the knife down again, hacking the leg off in one motion.

“Whoa…Everything okay?” Will said; his lover was being unnecessarily brutal to the meat.

“Yes, everything’s under control.” Hannibal said, then he hacked the wing off with such force, the meat cleaver got stuck in the wooden cutting board.

Will swallowed nervously.

“Are you still mad about Alana catching us in the classroom?” Will asked.

“Why would you think that?” Hannibal asked calmly, then _whack!_ and the turkey neck was removed.

“Because you’re _murdering_ that turkey like I’ve never seen anyone do before.” Will said.

Hannibal sighed and put the cleaver down; he had to rein in his emotions. He was unsuccessfully lying to an empath.

“I may have become a little irritated again…yes.” Hannibal admitted.

“A little? Jesus. Uh, look, why don’t you put that in the fridge and take a break? We can have leftovers today, and do the turkey tomorrow. Take a break with me…I’ll give you a massage.” Will said, turning on his charm to tempt Hannibal away from his aggressive butchering.

Hannibal looked into Will’s big blue puppy dog eyes, and his heart melted. This young man would either be his saviour or the death of him; perhaps both.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll put this away and wash up, then I’ll join you in the living room.” Hannibal said.

“No, the bedroom.” Will said seductively.

“…Oh. I see.” Hannibal said, then he looked around at the mess of turkey and blood, “I’ll try to be quick.”

Will smiled and tilted his head; a mannerism that Hannibal found irresistible.

“Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” Will said patiently.

“You underestimate the effect you have on me, Will. You tell me to meet you in the bedroom, and then expect me to be able to concentrate on tidying the kitchen.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal moved the meat cleaver out of the way, then he swiped the countertop and cutting board with his arm, scooping the turkey into the trash can. Will was aghast at the wastefulness and the strange behaviour. Hannibal glanced at him.

“It was inferior meat anyway. Unacceptable.” Hannibal said matter-of-factly.

Will was still in shock; Hannibal was in a bizarre mood today. He just stood there, watching Hannibal wash his hands and arms at the kitchen sink. Hannibal dried off and removed his apron.

“I’ll clean up the rest later.” Hannibal said, then he walked past Will, down the hall and into the bedroom.

Will was puzzled, but he went into the bedroom. Hannibal was sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

“Are you okay?” Will asked.

“…I don’t feel like myself today, Will. My apologies. I just…need to unwind, as you suggested.” Hannibal said.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Hannibal. I care about you. You can talk to me about anything. It’s only fair. You’ve listened to my craziness for _months_ as my unofficial psychiatrist.” Will said, lightening the mood.

Hannibal smiled slightly.

“Thank you. I would prefer that massage you referred to…” Hannibal said, expertly changing the subject and making Will drop the issue.

“Mm. Alright, Doctor Lecter…” Will purred.

Hannibal smiled wider now. He realized Will had very quickly learned all the things that drove him wild and that Will was now using many of them in succession to get what he wanted. It was working.

“What a cunning boy…You know _just_ how to persuade me.” Hannibal said admiringly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Doctor.” Will said coyly as he stood in front of Hannibal and began slowly opening his button-up shirt like a striptease for the older man.

Hannibal swallowed; he was practically salivating as more of Will’s chest and abdomen became exposed. Will languorously dragged the shirt down his shoulders and Hannibal feasted his eyes on the younger man’s toned torso. His arms were exquisite, too; the shirt finally dropped to the floor, then Will pulled his belt through the buckle.

“You’re being very naughty, Will. Making me wait like this.” Hannibal warned, although playfully.

Will coyly bit his lip and gazed at Hannibal while undoing his trousers. Hannibal could barely contain himself; Will was shirtless, coy, and undoing his trousers right in front of him.

“I like how you watch me.” Will said softly as an explanation.

“Does it make you feel powerful?” Hannibal asked.

Will nodded.

“Beautiful?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes.” Will said quietly.

“Do you enjoy seeing the effect you have on me? How hard you make me?” Hannibal asked, adjusting the taut fabric on his crotch to make room for his erection.

“Oh yes.” Will said in a low voice.

Will continued stripping; he pulled his trousers and underwear down at the same time, revealing that he was becoming hard, too. He finished undressing so that he was naked, then leaned closer to Hannibal and unbuttoned the older man’s shirt. Hannibal leaned back, resting on his hands, so Will took the opportunity and straddled his lap. Will reached down between their bodies to finish undoing Hannibal’s shirt, then he opened it and slid it off the psychiatrist’s muscular shoulders. Will surveyed Hannibal’s chest, then he seductively looked into his eyes.

Hannibal watched in awe as Will’s long lashes lifted, displaying his stunning blue eyes; those eyes always took his breath away. No wonder the young man tended to avoid eye contact; it was surely for the protection of others, who would swoon and become entranced. Hannibal nearly swooned when Will planted soft kisses on his cheek, jawline, neck, and shoulder. He tugged his wrists free from the shirt sleeves and tossed the shirt aside, then put his hands on Will’s sides. He revelled in the feel of Will’s muscles flexing as he began grinding on his lap.

“I thought this was meant to be relaxing.” Hannibal quipped, and Will chuckled.

Will smirked and massaged Hannibal’s shoulders.

“You’re meant to relax.” Will pointed out.

Hannibal took a breath and tried his best to loosen his tense muscles as Will’s warm hands kneaded them. He was in such a state today, it was almost impossible to unwind, but he put in a valiant effort, especially to please his lover.

“ _Oh!”_ Will responded as he fell forward onto Hannibal; the older man laid back and pulled him along for the ride.

Will put his hands on the bed to catch himself and he smiled at Hannibal.

“I take it you’re starting to relax…?” Will said, now straddling Hannibal on all fours.

“Yes.” Hannibal lied; he seductively ran his hands upwards along Will’s arms, over his shoulders and down his back.

Hannibal grasped Will’s hips and pulled him down against his hard bulge; Will moaned quietly.

“You like to take control, even when I’m on top…I _thoroughly_ enjoy it…” Will said, gently rubbing his bare erection against the fabric of Hannibal’s trousers.

“Do you?” Hannibal asked with a devilish smirk.

Before Will could respond, Hannibal gripped him strongly and threw their weight. Their positions were flipped so that Will was on the bottom, looking up in surprise at his dominant lover. Will was impressed and extremely aroused by the show of strength. He felt Hannibal’s soft lips brush along his chest and down his abdomen.

“I…thought I was gonna help you relax.” Will said shyly.

Hannibal took hold of Will’s cock.

“This helps me relax.” Hannibal said, then he put his mouth over him.

“Ohhh… _Hannibal_ …” Will moaned, writhing slightly and clutching the bedding.

Hannibal held Will’s hip with one hand while pumping the base of the young man’s cock with his other. He sucked firmly while moving his mouth up and down, and he felt Will’s hip quivering as he squirmed. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf. It was delicious. Hannibal was enraptured as he listened to Will’s heavy breathing. Will heard and felt Hannibal moaning in pleasure; he clearly liked giving him head. Hannibal bobbed up and down faster, and Will groaned.

“… _Yes_ …Oh fuck…” Will panted, then several moments later, he arched his back and bucked his hips as he came in Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal continued sucking and swallowing until Will relaxed in satisfaction, then he released him. Will was taken aback when Hannibal crawled up his body and straddled his chest. Hannibal unzipped his trousers and took his cock out. Will felt completely overwhelmed and dominated, but feeling that way was something he thrived on. He eagerly opened his mouth and accepted Hannibal’s cock. Thankfully, Hannibal was gentle and he didn’t ram it down his throat. He heard Hannibal grunt desperately, and there was the creaking sound of Hannibal’s strong grasp tightening on the headboard.

“Will…I’m going to…come all over you…” Hannibal said breathlessly.

Hannibal withdrew from Will’s mouth and frantically jerked off for a few moments. He groaned as he started coming; he watched his semen spurt onto Will’s lips and open mouth as the young man lustfully wanted to taste it. He aimed down and emptied the rest of his load on Will’s neck. Will closed his eyes and moaned wantonly at the sensation. Hannibal caught his breath and got off Will. He put himself back into his clothes and zipped up, then he grabbed a towel.

Hannibal lovingly tidied Will’s face and neck with the towel while the younger man blushed and smirked amusedly.

“Will, I don’t mean to take off right after sex, but…do you mind if I go out for a while? I have to go in search of some meat.” Hannibal said.

Will chuckled.

“You were really pissed about that turkey.” Will noted.

“Yes.” Hannibal said.

“I don’t mind. I’ll keep busy. I have to finish reading a chapter and make some notes for my next class.” Will said.

“Thank you, sweet boy. I owe you everything.” Hannibal said in a worshipful tone.

Will smiled and they kissed, then Hannibal got off the bed. He put his shirt back on and made himself presentable again while Will got dressed. Before leaving, Hannibal pulled Will into an embrace and held him tightly, caressing the back of his head.

“I love you.” Hannibal said quietly.

“I love you too.” Will said, glancing around uncertainly; he was still puzzled by Hannibal’s behaviour today.

“I won’t be long.” Hannibal said, looking into his eyes.

“Okay. See you soon.” Will said.

Hannibal nodded, then he swiftly walked into the kitchen; he looked back and Will was busy going into the living room, so Hannibal secreted one of the butcher knives into his coat sleeve before leaving the house.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Brief canon-typical violence.

Hannibal felt uncharacteristically guilty, or as close to guilty as he was capable of feeling, while he was in the middle of the woods, gutting a rude shoe salesman. He didn’t get as much satisfaction as he usually did when he felt the hot spray of blood pelting his protective plastic suit. The foreign feeling similar to guilt wasn’t from the act of killing, it was from lying to Will. The lack of satisfaction came from not being able to share this part of himself with the love of his life…and feeling like he was hiding this bad habit. He felt like he was hiding an addiction from Will, one that was so abhorrent, Will would have him locked up—or worse, Will would just cut him out of his life forever. The dying man spluttered and it annoyed Hannibal, so he decided to slit his throat and put an end to the man’s existence. Hannibal was at a loss for what to do next, since he wouldn’t be able to bring home human organs while Will was living there with him. He ended up only saving the kidneys and placing them in the deep freezer in the nearby isolated cabin he owned. The experience brought little gratification.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will finished making notes for his lecture on how serial killers tend to have periods of days to years where they go without killing. Will closed his laptop and stretched his back, then he looked around at Hannibal’s living room. It reminded him of a home decor catalogue, or a showroom, it was so immaculate. It also reminded him of how he and Hannibal had recently cuddled together on the sofa. Will reflected on his intensely passionate relationship with the psychiatrist, and his mind reeled from the whirlwind romance. He didn’t know what hit him; they’d just met a few months ago, and Jack Crawford basically assigned Dr. Lecter as Will’s babysitter to make sure he didn’t get too stressed out. Next, the two bonded as friends, and all of a sudden, Will began having sexual nightmares about the doctor. He mentioned it during their appointment one evening, and Dr. Lecter indicated he was sexually interested in Will. The conversation led to Will realizing how much he lusted after the older man, and they ended up having sex. About a week later and Will was already living with Hannibal. Alana Bloom had warned him that Hannibal was ‘manipulative’, but that was just her jealousy talking. Will was aware that Hannibal had his eccentricities and proclivities including mild domination in the bedroom, but Will was perfectly happy. He loved Hannibal, and his eccentricity and kinks.

Will heard the door open and a few moments later, Hannibal stepped into the doorway of the living room.

“Hello, Will. I did not find any suitable turkeys. I hope you don’t mind.” Hannibal said.

Will was worried his lover was going to be upset all night about the lack of acceptable turkeys, since it pissed him off so much earlier, but Hannibal seemed much calmer now.

“No, I don’t mind at all!” Will said assuredly.

“Good. Did you finish your work?” Hannibal said, smiling slightly.

“Yeah. I just finished a short while ago. I’ll be teaching them about serial killers’ ‘cooling-off’ periods between victims. It would be interesting to study how serial killers _feel_ and what they _do_ during those times.” Will said.

“…I imagine they get quite cranky, not being able to perform what they feel is a necessary yet very gratifying duty.” Hannibal said; he couldn’t resist.

Will rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then he chuckled.

“Yeah, probably. Maybe they take their frustration out on crappy butcher-shop turkeys. It seemed to be a good way to de-stress.” Will said humorously.

Hannibal smiled.

“Yes, perhaps they do. It was sort of satisfying.” Hannibal said wryly, then he went into the kitchen.

Hannibal swiftly put the sterilized butcher knife back in its place before pouring some wine for Will and himself. Will came into the kitchen; the young man’s puppy dog eyes were trained on him, so Hannibal did a double-take while glancing at him. He wondered why Will was gazing at him like this. Did he suspect something?

“I missed you. I barely managed to prepare for my lecture, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ve never felt this way before.” Will said shyly as he accepted the wineglass and turned it needlessly on the countertop.

“You have no idea how much I missed you, Will. I wish you’d been there with me…” Hannibal said earnestly.

Will looked up from the wineglass.

“…Checking stores for a turkey?” Will asked in surprise; Hannibal made it sound like he’d missed out on something profound.

“Yes.” Hannibal said simply, then he sipped the wine.

Will smiled at his eccentric lover.

“You’re sweet.” Will said.

“…Thank you.” Hannibal said, fighting the urge to protest such an ironic statement.

For the first time, Hannibal got no joy from pulling the wool over another person’s eyes, hiding in plain sight or keeping his dark secret from them. This young man did something to him; he felt something akin to shame for his actions because Will would disapprove of them. He didn’t deserve to be called sweet by Will when he was such a destructive force in the world. Hannibal analyzed his feelings, and he came to a startling realization: he feels so euphoric when Will shows some naughtiness or depravity because it makes him feel less like a monster compared to the beautiful, angelic Will Graham. He was nearing a life-changing decision. Perhaps he would try to stop killing…for Will’s sake. Hannibal swallowed hard with emotion, and it made the wine go down with unusual roughness. He cleared his throat and turned away from Will to re-fold the kitchen towel for no reason.

“I guess we’ll need a new butcher.” Will said.

Hannibal almost dropped the towel. He turned around and looked at Will.

“The turkeys. If you’re no longer satisfied with the butchers, we should find a new one. Problem solved.” Will clarified, since Hannibal appeared puzzled.

“Oh. Yes, of course. Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment.” Hannibal said, then he hung the towel on the bar again and stopped fussing with it.

“Hannibal…” Will began.

“Hm?” Hannibal responded, looking into his eyes.

“Are you feeling better than you were earlier today?” Will asked.

“Yes. Thank you for asking.” Hannibal said.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, okay?” Will said, then he took a sip of wine.

“It always helps when we fuck.” Hannibal said.

Will choked for a moment as he swallowed the wine.

“ _Oh_ , good!” Will said amusedly.

Hannibal smirked, relishing his ability to make Will nervous, since he was extra adorable when he was nervous. Hannibal stepped closer to Will and put his hands on the younger man’s chest, feeling his pectorals and moving down his abs.

“I thoroughly enjoyed what we did earlier, but I missed being inside you, Will. I want to feel your naked body beneath mine…your warmth around my cock as I thrust deeply into you…I want to hear your cries of pleasure. Would you do that for me now?” Hannibal said seductively.

Will was painfully aware of his clothes restricting his erection.

“God yes.” Will said breathily.

Will felt Hannibal’s large hand move down further and cup his hard bulge as they stared intensely into each other’s eyes.

“Mmm…Such an eager, sweet boy, aren’t you Will…” Hannibal said, pleased to feel the effect he was having on the young man.

Will took a breath as Hannibal pressed his palm firmly against his erection.

“For you… _yes_.” Will said quietly.

“Feel what you do to me.” Hannibal said, then he grabbed Will’s hand and put it against the bulge in his expensive plaid trousers; Will made an adorable little sound in excitement.

Will was so horny, he was kind of hoping to be slammed against the fridge and fucked hard like the other day, but Hannibal was clearly in the mood for tantalizing foreplay and slow lovemaking. That was also fine. Will studied the seductive psychiatrist as they gently rubbed each other, first fixating on his dark eyes, then his perfect bone structure, and finally his soft kissable lips. How did he not realize his attraction to Hannibal sooner? The man was a god.

“Hannibal…did I ever make you hard when we were just friends? Or when I was just your unofficial, weird FBI profiler client?” Will asked curiously.

Hannibal smirked amusedly.

“You were never just a client to me, Will. But yes, you did, actually.” Hannibal said softly as he pulled Will’s flannel shirt up, untucking it from his olive-green trousers.

“Oh…when? What did I do?” Will asked.

Hannibal smiled at his precious boy’s innocent curiosity, and he slowly worked on unbuttoning the unfashionable flannel shirt.

“We were in my office…the library. You were talking enthusiastically about the case you were working on. You spoke so eloquently, so intuitively about the killer, I’d never been more impressed. You then bent down right in front of me to retrieve a book that caught your attention, and I looked at your delectable rear-end. We almost brushed together, you were so close. Despite having chosen the book and opening it, you went back to talking about the case. I was awestruck. Beauty and brains…and then you got riled up from your heated speech and took your outer shirt off, leaving you in your short-sleeved t-shirt. Your muscular arms had been hidden until then. Beauty, brains _and_ brawn. You have the full package, Will. I started to become…excited…and I held a book in front of myself to prevent you from noticing.” Hannibal said.

Will was now shirtless in the kitchen, with his flannel and t-shirt on the floor; Hannibal undressed him as he talked and now he was adoringly tracing Will’s pectorals with his fingertips.

“Wow. I had no idea.” Will said.

“You remained blissfully unaware of the _ache_ I felt whenever I was near you.” Hannibal said, smiling in amusement as Will blushed.

“I guess my empathy isn’t as strong as I thought.” Will said wryly.

“You noticed but your mind dismissed it. You were reluctant to believe I could feel that way about you. You still are, even when I tell you to your face, and when I worship you. You never cease to amaze me, Will, my beautiful paradox.” Hannibal said, cupping the younger man’s face in his hands.

Will chuckled sheepishly.

“I’ve told you about my lack of confidence.” Will explained.

“I know, sweet boy. But you’re coming out of your shell lately. I’m proud of you.” Hannibal said, then he kissed him.

Will hummed softly in pleasure at the feel of Hannibal’s lips against his own.

“You make me feel wanted.” Will said barely above a whisper.

Hannibal’s fingers went into his loose brunette curls. Will was kissed so passionately, his knees nearly buckled. He felt Hannibal lightly grip his hair, coaxing his head back, then Hannibal’s warm mouth latched onto his neck. Will breathed heavier at the sensations of gentle sucking and teeth pressing against his skin. He moaned as he received nibbles along his jawline.

“…Can we…go in the bedroom?” Will asked weakly.

“Of course. Come on.” Hannibal said, finally giving in to their mutual lust; he grasped Will’s hand and led him down the hall, into the bedroom.

Will was so eager, he quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off and got on the bed. He watched Hannibal undress, shamelessly feasting his eyes on the older man’s body as it became exposed. Once Hannibal was naked, he crawled onto the bed; Will submissively leaned back until he was underneath him. Hannibal slowly humped Will, rubbing their cocks together. He loved how Will moaned and squirmed lustfully.

“You like that, don’t you, beautiful boy?” Hannibal purred seductively.

“Mm… _yeah_ …” Will moaned breathily, bucking his hips up against Hannibal.

“It turns you on when I call you that, hm? My sweet boy.” Hannibal said.

“Yes!” Will whimpered.

Hannibal paused and reached over for the lube; he poured some in his palm, then warmed it between his hands. Hannibal gently grasped Will’s cock and worked him with the lube; Will writhed and clawed at the bed, trying not to come right then and there. Hannibal relented and slicked the lube against his tight entrance instead, then he applied the slippery fluid to his own cock. He crawled overtop of Will and kissed him while fingering his perineum; he gradually slipped one, then two fingers inside of Will as they kissed heatedly. As Will relaxed, Hannibal could feel he was ready, so he gently withdrew his fingers and guided his tip to the young man’s opening.

“Ready for me, Will?” Hannibal asked.

Will could barely find words, he was so focused on the way Hannibal was gently nudging him with the slippery head of his cock.

“…please fuck me…” Will whispered desperately.

Will groaned intensely when Hannibal’s impressive member slid all the way inside him in one motion. He certainly got his wish. He had to catch his breath after a moment; thankfully, Hannibal paused to let him adjust. Hannibal busied himself with little nips to Will’s neck until the young man relaxed again, then he gave Will slow thrusts, making him feel every inch of his cock.

“You know you drive me crazy, don’t you Will? No more denying the effect you have on me. Mm… _Feel_ my love for you…” Hannibal said breathily.

“I…f-feel it…” Will said, weak with pleasure.

“Good boy.” Hannibal praised.

Hannibal shifted his weight to one side and reached down between their bodies to stroke Will’s erection. Will shuddered as his lover took his pleasure even higher. He felt full inside, with Hannibal’s cock gliding against his walls, pressing on his prostate; he also felt intensely erotic sensations as Hannibal’s lubricated hand wrapped around his cock and pumped it.

“Oh my god…” Will moaned.

Hannibal gave such a low moan in response, he rumbled quietly, which aroused Will even further.

Will felt Hannibal’s thrusting quicken along with his hand, meeting his needs perfectly. Hannibal was breathing hard, and his hair was tickling Will’s collarbone, then he nuzzled his face into Will’s neck. Hannibal listened to Will’s panting, and he knew the young man was close. He rapidly jerked Will off while gyrating his hips, pressing against his inner walls as he tightened. Will was in awe of Hannibal; the older man always reduced him to a trembling, sweating, breathless puddle. He held onto Hannibal’s shoulders as if he were going to somehow fall through the bed and sink into the ground like in his nightmares. Will was on the brink for several moments longer, then he cried out loudly as he reached the peak. He experienced such a powerful orgasm, he saw stars behind his eyelids. Hannibal was thrilled when Will’s semen shot out so violently, it hit him in the face as he was resting his forehead on the pillow and Will’s shoulder. He licked Will’s fluid from his lower lip and turned his attention to finding his own release.

Hannibal frantically fucked Will, making sure his abdomen rubbed against Will’s slippery cock; the poor boy whined and arched up as his orgasmic pleasure became overstimulation. This spurred Hannibal on. He kept going, and Will grasped the headboard. Hannibal lifted up a little bit to look at the young man, and he lustfully watched the muscles in Will’s arms flex as he pulled on the headboard. A short while later, Hannibal was surprised and gratified to feel that Will was becoming hard again.

“ _Ohh!_ Fuck…I need you, Hannibal…keep going…” Will whimpered as he built momentum towards another orgasm.

Hannibal grunted and continued his rapid thrusting until they were both groaning breathlessly and the headboard was banging against the wall. Will made a cute little sobbing sound as he orgasmed again, then Hannibal pushed deep inside him as his own intense pleasure washed over him. He came explosively into Will, then as his body relaxed, he slumped onto the young man. Will grunted with the sudden weight of Hannibal on him, and he chuckled. Hannibal quickly recovered and held some of his weight again so he didn’t squish him too much. They were slick with sweat, lubricant and semen. Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes.

“Let’s shower together before we go to sleep.” Hannibal said wryly.

“Good idea.” Will said, grinning dazedly.

The two shakily got out of bed and took a shower together, then Hannibal changed the sheets. Will helped make the bed, then they got cozy under the blankets and cuddled until they drifted off to sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, while Will was at work, Hannibal drove out to his cabin in the woods and disposed off the rude shoe salesmen’s kidneys that he’d stored in the deep freezer. He unplugged the freezer and cleaned everything with his handy chemicals from a crime scene cleaner. Hannibal was purging everything relating to his habit of killing, like a frustrated smoker stomping on a pack of cigarettes and chucking it in the garbage. He didn’t know whether he’d be able to stop, but right now, he wanted to try.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Will arrived home at Hannibal’s house, it was very quiet in there. He walked through the house and then checked Hannibal’s office. He found his lover at the desk, engrossed in drawing with his favourite pencil. Hannibal didn’t look up yet, so Will adoringly observed him.

Hannibal caught the scent of Will’s aftershave, so he looked up and noticed the young man standing in the doorway to his office, watching him.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Hannibal said.

“I was quiet. I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked so beautiful, working on your drawing.” Will said softly.

Hannibal smiled slightly.

“Thank you. Would you like to see it?” Hannibal said.

Will smiled and walked over to the desk; he stood beside Hannibal.

“It’s the two of us. I’m not sure it does you enough justice yet, but it’s a work in progress. I wanted to draw you swooning, with me catching you…in the style of renaissance masters.” Hannibal said.

“I love it.” Will said in almost a whisper.

Hannibal looked up at him and they gazed into one another’s eyes.

“Um, Hannibal…I don’t want to come on too strong, but…I can’t picture my life without you. I don’t even know how I managed to live…before you. I know that you get worried sometimes that I’ll leave you…that you’ll somehow scare me away. I can’t understand why you would worry about that. I will _never_ leave you. That is, unless you wanted me to.” Will said timidly.

Hannibal’s mouth opened slightly in astonishment. Will was surprised; the suave psychiatrist was flustered and lost for words, all because of him. He appeared _vulnerable_. Will actually felt bad for dropping a powerful bombshell that caused the unflappable Dr. Lecter to be dumbstruck. He watched in concern as Hannibal’s eyes welled up with tears; when he blinked, a tear from each eye rolled down his cheeks. Will rushed forward and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs as he held the older man’s cheeks. Will kissed Hannibal firmly on the lips, then he searched his face to read his expression.

“I don’t like seeing you cry, it breaks my heart.” Will said quietly.

Hannibal swiftly stood up and stepped away from Will, but he eventually turned to face him again.

“I don’t deserve your heartbreak, Will.” Hannibal said softly.

Will shook his head and frowned in bewilderment.

“Why do you think that? How could _you_ possibly be insecure? I don’t get it.” Will said.

Hannibal clammed up again; he couldn’t bring himself to spill his secret. He couldn’t bear Will leaving as soon as the secret was out. The only solution to this problem was to stop killing; to not have anything to hide anymore. He wouldn’t have to feel like an abomination in Will’s eyes. Just _thinking_ about the relief caused Hannibal to break down. He would have sunk to his knees if Will didn’t grab hold of him and embrace him tightly. Hannibal wept in Will’s arms, to both their surprise.

Will was unnerved by the unusual outpouring of emotion, but he rubbed Hannibal’s back to soothe him.

“Shhh it’s okay.” Will murmured.

Hannibal lost control of his emotions; he had no choice but to let it out. He cried like a baby for a few minutes, and then he was horribly embarrassed. Hannibal gently pulled back from Will and just stared at the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Hannibal mumbled.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Will said earnestly.

Hannibal sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

“I believe I’ve been having an identity crisis lately, Will. I didn’t mean to subject you to it. I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel now, though…” Hannibal said sheepishly.

“I can relate to that. Don’t forget you’re talking to the profiler who needs a babysitter. The one who steps into the minds of other people and has trouble climbing back out. I would never judge you.” Will said wryly.

Hannibal smiled and sniffled.

“Thank you, Will. I appreciate it more than you will ever know.” Hannibal said.

Will nodded subtly.

“If you’ve sorted out your identity now, does your identity still include being with me?” Will asked.

“Will, you’re the reason I was able to sort it out. And the reason I _wanted_ to. I will always be with you.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal pulled Will closer and kissed him passionately.

“Mm.” Will responded.

“You’re my sweet boy. I love you.” Hannibal said breathily.

“I love you, Hannibal.” Will said, then they kissed again.

They couldn’t take their hands off each other, and they couldn’t stop kissing. It seemed they weren’t able to get close enough; they wanted to feel each other’s bodies, skin to skin. Will urgently unbuttoned his shirt. Hannibal startled him when he ripped his own very expensive shirt open, sending some buttons flying. They took their shirts off as quickly as possible, then Hannibal sat Will on the edge of the desk. He stepped between Will’s legs and the young man leaned back, resting on his hands. Their kisses were rough and hungry. They panted as they desperately humped each other, then Hannibal quickly stripped Will’s trousers and boxers off.

Hannibal gently pushed Will onto his back on the desk, then he trailed kisses down his chest and abs. He lustfully took Will’s cock into his mouth, and he was rewarded by the younger man’s soft groan of pleasure. Hannibal loved the taste of him, how his body responded, how hard he got for him. He deep-throated him a few times, and his sweet boy whimpered at the sensation. Will felt naughty being naked except for his socks, sprawled wantonly on his psychiatrist’s desk, receiving a blowjob from him. He liked being naughty, and he knew it drove Hannibal crazy whenever he was a naughty boy.

“Ohh Dr. Lecter…” Will purred seductively.

Hannibal gave a low, lustful moan in response. Will then felt Hannibal suck him strongly before withdrawing his mouth. Hannibal’s belt buckle clinked as he urgently undid it. Will felt nervous about the lack of lubricant in the psychiatrist’s office, but then Hannibal bent overtop of him and grasped both of their cocks in his large hand. He rubbed against Will, and Will was so excited, he mewled. The feel of Hannibal’s hot velvety cock rubbing along his own was overwhelming. Hannibal was thrilled by the way Will trembled and panted with need.

“Can you come for me like this, sweet boy?” Hannibal asked; he craved the lubrication from Will’s semen.

“Oh god…” Will breathed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Hannibal said huskily.

Will would probably come just at the sound of Hannibal’s voice, so of course he would come from the feel of his silky member. Hannibal even gripped him tighter with his hand to intensify the stimulation.

“Mm…fuck…” Will whimpered.

Hannibal lustfully watched Will’s flushed face, and he could tell the young man was about to come. Will panted hard and shut his eyes tightly. Hannibal cupped his hand around Will’s tip, and he felt the sweet boy’s warm semen spurt into his palm. It filled Hannibal’s cupped hand, then he slicked it over his own cock, spilling it onto Will’s erection, too. Hannibal held their cocks together again and slipped against Will while the young man writhed. After several moments, Hannibal gave the poor boy a break from the overstimulation, and he jerked himself off using Will’s semen as lubricant. Hannibal quickly reached the peak. He slumped forward slightly and groaned as he came. Will moaned as he felt Hannibal come on his chest and abdomen. They caught their breath and Hannibal nuzzled sweatily onto Will, resting his face in the curve of his neck.

“Hannibal, I think your drawing is stuck to my back.” Will said as he remembered he was naked and sweaty on Hannibal’s desk, where he was drawing.

Hannibal chuckled amusedly.

“It’s okay. I’d rather have you swooning beneath me in real life. The drawing doesn’t matter.” Hannibal said suavely.

“Oh.” Will said softly as he felt very flattered.

“I love you more than anything. You know that.” Hannibal said quietly, lifting up to look into Will’s eyes.

“I know. And you know I love _you_ more than anything, right?” Will said.

“Yes. I know, Will.” Hannibal said, finally convinced of it.

Will smiled happily as he realized they could stop feeling insecure; they could stop worrying and just enjoy a romantic, passionate, loving, somewhat-normal relationship together for the rest of their lives. Hannibal realized the same thing; he smiled and kissed Will softly. They continued smiling against one another’s lips.

**~ ~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~ ~**

Will and Hannibal stayed together, perfectly happy in their routine of long conversations, cuddles, heated lovemaking and pampering each other. Eventually, Hannibal stopped being Will’s unofficial psychiatrist, but they still lightheartedly and rather playfully had brief ‘therapy’ sessions, where Hannibal would psychoanalyze Will for fun. Will continued instructing FBI trainees; he never heard from Alana Bloom again, but he didn’t care. Hannibal was his whole life, and he loved it that way. Interestingly, the Chesapeake Ripper murders mysteriously stopped, and the FBI was left wondering if he’d been apprehended or if he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! This was so fun, I'll definitely be writing more Hannigram fics!


End file.
